Fierce days
by Bakura Apeiron
Summary: RenIchi post war. Captain Kurotsuchi discover an important anomaly in Ichigo, which the Seretei cannot ignore, so they turn against Ichigo, but no everyone agree, speacially one stuborn red headed shinigami. Plot written before Hogyoku explanation.
1. Introduction

**Well, thanks for reading, let's see, sure you know this is shonen ai (boy x boy), but I think it has a little more of action (no lemon yet, sorry girls).**

**Oh just one thing before you start, you should play this while reading: in you tube**

**/playlist?list=PLB360491DBAC0746A&feature=view_all**

**Every time you see this "!", you gotta play next song ok?**

**For this chapter: 1. Bleach OST 2: Here to stay.**

Ichigo Kurusaki has been dreaming about him again. It has been almost a year since the last time they met. After the war against Aizen, Rukia and Renji have decided to go back to Soul Society to help reconstruction. Seretei faced destruction, a lot of lives were lost and practically three squads were going to be dissolved. So Ichigo understood the choice of his friends, even He in occasions went to Soul Society to help too, though he helped more as a substitute shinigami. But, to be honest, he only had gone in order to meet his friends. The bonds with them had strengthened with the war and all that they share.

He could say himself happy, but there was something. He felt somehow weird, like if something were missed, sometimes alone and nostalgic; since everyone lost their memories or maybe from before. In that occasion only Renji remembered him.

Meanwhile Kon was sleeping where Rukia used to, Ichigo had a hard time when He tried to wash the blanks and the stuffed lion opposed.

As he could no longer sleep, usual when he had these dreams, he decided to go out hunt hollows. The funny thing was even after the war, the number of hollows stills the same or even was a little bigger, well at least he was occupied when he couldn't dodge the memories. He could admit, not in front of strangers, that he missed Rukia but He couldn't admit even to himself that he missed Renji -Damn pineapple redhead- He murmured as he left his room through his window.

_LoL What was Ichigo dreaming about?_

_Ok oK Guys and girls. Let me explain this a little. First I wrote this before the Hogyoku plot was revealed, so here the Hogyoku was supposed just to create arrancars and vizards._

_Aizen was beaten for Ichigo of course, and then happened the arc of the zampakutôs, but not big deals like Ichigo losing his powers or anything, that actually destroys the argument of this fic._

_So I hope you all like this, read and review!_

_By the way nor Bleach, nor the characters belongs to me (obviously or else RenIchi would be canon), all of that belongs to Tite Kubo and TV Tokyo. All the songs belongs to their owners._


	2. The wicked god

"**!" 2 OST2 A requiem**

Kurotsuchi Mayuri was on his favorite hobby, analyzing results, sat down in front of his strange computer, which keyboard was more alike the one of an organ, but this night in the Shinigami Institute of Research and Science, his president was more excited. He checked reports, one after another, every time faster, then he came back to the computer and then he saw some pictures, his lieutenant came to the room with some disks and documents.

-Nemu!- the captain asked anxious -Do you have all the data I asked?-

-Yes Mayuri-sama, here are all the data of the substitute Shinigami and the records of his fights- Nemu quietly answered.

-Give them to me, immediately! I need to analyze them all this night, if my hypothesis were true… Tomorrow arrange a meeting with all the squads, at first hour-

-Is something wrong? Mayuri-sama-

-That… we have to see-

"**!" 3 OST1 Creeping Shadows**

Next morning all captains have received an advice of an emergency meeting, Shunsui Kyoraku and Jushiro Ukitake were walking together, Nanao with them, to the meeting, discussing the probably topic.

-What happened now? Don't tell me Aizen still alive or some of his arrancars are still around there- Kyoraku said.

Ukitake sighed -Captain Kurotsuchi hasn't been out of his lab since the end of the war, keeping experimenting with all what he found in Hueco Mundo, he's surely going to ask for a bigger budget or volunteers for another of his important investigations-

-Let us going to hope that- Unohana Retsu has reached them along with Isane, surprising the other captains -It is true that Gotei 13 has recovered partially from the war but it is way too long to be what it used to be, and prolonged periods of chaos will worsen the situation-

-You're right, anyway we should be ready to face whatever comes- Ukitake skipped regards.

The last one to arrive was Kempachi Zaraki, so He received the apprehension of the other and the acid comments of Mayuri.

-Hmp the last one as always-

-I didn't even want to come, betta be good, it's almost a year that everything it's damn boring here- Kempachi answered.

-You'll surely find so, if chosen that we have to act- Mayuri said, making them all expectative.

-Has an new enemy appeared?- Ukitake

Everyone turn their sigh to Yamamoto, who finally ordered -Silence! Captain of the 12 squad and SIRS president has an important announcement that concerns all Gotei 13, during his investigation has discover an event with no precedents, for which we have to take immediately action. This may be impact for some or you, for I ask you discretion-

-Well- Mayuri coughed -As you all know, since the last year rebellion, Seretei has been co-working with the community of Karakura and some of his inhabitants, most notable substitute shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo, but without diminish importance to his human partners who also developed strange powers, we have never seen before. Orihime Inoue y Yasutora Sado. While examining their abilities I have discovered traces of shinigami and hollow reiatsu each one.

-Are you saying they are some kind of vizard?- Hitsugaya asked.

-If you allow me…- Mayuri continued irritated -As I was telling you, both of them, human with hybrid powers that we have thought unfeasible before… however I found a coincidence, a similitude in his reiatsu virtually impossible for opposite reiatsus, so after comparing them I found a patron, the same in slight amounts of reiatsu but increasing in order to closeness to the subject: the substitute shinigami. But that's not all, according to the statistics the population of hollows in Karakura increases directly proportional as the subject grows older, having a peak every time he increases his reiatsu. But most important, along with these crests people close to him started to develop spiritual powers and even see and interact with hollows.

-So what? We all already know Ichigo is strong- Kempachi interrupted.

Everyone was tense and worry, Mayuri was angrier -Studying his reiatsu, techniques and evolution, as well a whole investigation you'll be unable to understand, I've come to the conclusion that Kurosaki Ichigo is a dangerous and infectious agent.

Worry and surprise were in all the faces -Explain yourself- Soi Fong demanded.

-I mean that the subject has the ability of pressure his own reiatsu into others, contaminating humans, but due to his young age, such ability hasn't been controlled, the most probable is that he's unaware of such. This could be associated as the ability of Kuchiki Kouga, knowing he's son of a shinigami my hypothesis is more solid. However due to the lack of data I can't assure other elements such as: the impact in hollows and other shinigamis, its evolution, the effects in the infected humans, except the both cases I told you, which seems have been controlled thanks to their training- Mayuri explained.

"**!" 4 OST2 On the verge of insanity**

Everyone was concerned, Yamamoto asked -So, What does the captain propose?-

-What I propose is to capture the substitute shinigami, isolate him and prepare him for research-

An uncomfortable sight appeared in many of the captains, after all Ichigo practically won the war himself, saving so many lives, everyone saw him as a captain in no much longer, but no one expected his return to Seretei would be this way. However captain Kurotsuchi didn't seem to treat anyone as a person, including himself.

Then Toshiro talked -But we are no sure of the consequences or the risks, we are talking about Kurosaki here, He has won some privileges I believe, these actions seem to me rather than precipitate-

-Do you think so?- a sinisterly sight appeared in Mayuri's face -Yuichi Shibata! This is the only plus who Kurosaki has been taken care of, I mean he did his Soul burial. As any scientific investigation I couldn't leave unanswered questions. Nemu was sent in search of this plus in Rukongai, you'll be amazed for what she found- Mayuri activated his strange bio-machine, the one eyed tripod, showing the others the pictures of the plus in different stages of hollowfication, his left arm was totally black, he has lost hair, his eyes started to turn yellow and his chaw was skinless.

-This is…- Unohana wasn't the only one impressed.

"**!" OST1 Comical world**

Outside in the next room the lieutenants were waiting impatiently, the news: Kuchiki Rukia has been just ascended to 13th division lieutenant, so this one was her first time in a meeting, she and Rangiku were trying to overhear the captains.

-You should stop it. Tsk talking about gossip Rukia- Renji tried to stop his friend.

-This is no gossip Renji!- Rukia answered back.

-Of course not, we're just worried, it's almost an hour since they started- Matsumoto justified, failing judging by the incredulity face Renji was giving them.

-The true is that they have never took this long- Kira joined -Maybe it's something bad again-

Renji was surprised that Kira sided them and commented -Or maybe they are choosing for next captains-

-Well there's only one way to know it. Nee Nemu?- Rangiku tried her best with the shy shinigami.

-Yea, provisional vice president Tell us!- Yachiru jump from her seat.

-What? But President I'm already back here, with the association- Nanao intervened when her position was at stalk.

-I am sorry, but Mayuri-sama strictly prohibited me to talk about the matter-

-Come on, you can't tell us nothing? Nor even the topic of the meeting, even the president could reward you with a promotion- Matsumoto insisted.

-Mmm! You'll be the new vice president if you tell us everything you know- Yachiru.

-President, push harder- Matsumoto whispered to Yachiru.

-And these Mayurin candies!- Yachiru happily showed some of the poisonous candies with the face of Mayuri to Nemu.

-But… but…- Nanao couldn't say a word.

-I am really sorry, but…- Nemu seemed really tempted with the offer -The matter is quiet delicate-

"**!" OST3 Anguish**

However they didn't need to push harder because the captains finished with the meeting and everyone called his lieutenant back to his respective quarters. Kira, Hisagi and Hinamori followed Hitsugaya, whom they received orders; Byakuya asked Ukitake to handle this with Rukia, so He call her to come, the others went away to their respective captains.

In the Kuchiki mansion Byakuya, Renji and Rukia were sat down around a tea table, it was lugubrious and sad, they both were just expecting their superior to tell them what's going on, but Byakuya seemed rather taciturn.

-Etto… captain? What's going on?- Finally Renji dared to talk.

-Rukia- Byakuya turned to see her, Rukia just gulped she haven't seen his brother like this since He apologized with her after Ichigo rescued her -Renji- then turned to see his subordinate -The information I am about to give you won't be easy, but you must remember that these are Gotei 13 orders, I don't need to remember you that disobey them would be considered as treason and you'll be judged-

-Nii-sama…- Neither Rukia, nor Renji feel comfortable then.

-Captain Kurotsuchi has done an intense investigation on the substitute shinigami- Byakuya continued -And has determined the nature of his power puts in danger every soul in Karakura. So it has been decided to bring him to captain Kurotsuchi's laboratory in order to run tests to find a way out. Tomorrow a small group will head towards Karakura, violence must be avoided and preferred the diplomatic way, however bring the subject is the priority- Byakuya finished explaining and He faced just what he expected.

Meanwhile Hitsugaya explain it to the others.

-But we don't have enough information, isn't this precipitate? - Kira asked worried.

-I'm afraid we have- Hitsugaya showed them the data, all of them were terrified, especially Hinamori.

-But captain, Ichigo just save us!- Matsumoto protested, the others were unsure.

-I know and don't like this as much as you- Hitsugaya replied angrily -But Kurusaki is only one person and we cannot risk the security of the world, even the Soul Society just for him. But We cannot neither allow Kurotsuchi does as he pleases, making him his new experiment. We must be very careful-

-Hitsuagaya-kun- Hinamori wasn't sure of all of this, but she would do as Hitsugaya believed convenient.

At the same time, Kempachi did the same with his squad members.

-But Would you really kill Ichi Ken-chan?- Yachiru asked.

-It seems, a pity the high command don't allow him to achieve his truly potential- Kempachi didn't really liked the idea, more likely he was afraid that Mayuri'd intent remove Ichigo's powers.

-But… it still seems as treachery to me- Ikkaku commented.

-True- Yumichika agreed -Besides there's that Ichigo helped us… a lot and we kinda owe him, isn't it?-

-That, that! Yumi-chan and bold are right. Ken-chan you have to do something to save Ichi, if not you won't play with him any more- Yachiru demanded.

-Tsk. He's always so troublesome- Kempachi just stopped thinking about it.

Silence still in the Kuchiki mansion, Rukia and Renji were in shock, after a minute Renji slapped his hand against the table -You gotta be kidding, they don't even have proofs-

Byakuya showed them all the data expecting He'd calm down -Renji, you must already know that Seretei doesn't play with these things- while Rukia was too quiet, she was remembering the pictures, in that time the Inferno's gates opened.

-So What? This doesn't have anything to do with Ichi…- Renji started.

But was cut by Rukia -Stop it Renji!- He turned to see her, amazed, she was crying -You weren't there, so you can't know-

-Rukia…- Renji was confused now -Are you siding with them? They intent to kill him! Rukia. And then they'll take him to that insane bastard Mayuri to experiment with him. Is that what you want? Do you forget we're talking about Ichigo? ICHIGO! For god's sake. Do you forget He saved your life no so long ago?-

-Renji!- Renji felt bad, He was being cruel, but Rukia endured -You weren't there in that time. It's for his own good-

-Tsk, Captain!- Renji looked supplicant to his superior.

-Lieutenant Abarai Renji, you perfectly know that you MUST follow direct orders and show respect to the Gotei 13 captains- Byakuya seemed serious but no angry.

-But captain!- Renji insisted quite angry.

-Renji! You'll follow orders as everyone does, don't obligate me to ask for your demotion again- Byakuya replied cold -You may go-

Renji grumbled and went out almost running, Rukia still crying -Nii-sama, Cannot we really help him?-

-Rukia, you know Ichigo better than us and since the beginning, surely the captain Kurotsuchi will ask your help, you will be close to Ichigo more than anyone of us, you'll be the only one to watch over him, Rukia I ask you to take care of him- Byakuya was more solemn than usual.

-But, he´s still too young and he has his life ahead, even though Do we have to? I just don't know…-

-Rukia, Orihime Inoue and Yasutora Sado powers are result of their close interaction with Kurosaki, if they wouldn't have trained they would have probably face the same fate than this pour soul- Byakuya said as he saw the picture of the hollowed plus -These measures, even if drastic, are needed. As you said it, for his own security and for the others. Just think about it, He would give it all to protect his family and friends, we would betray him if we don't act, especially now that we know-

Rukia remembered how he got his shinigami powers -I, in a way, always knew that there was something wrong with Ichigo, since I gave him my powers; but his strength, his conviction, his friendship made me reject those thoughts. I always knew that it wasn't normal for a Shinigami to awake with his zampakutô released, I thought I was a miracle when He survived when it was impossible, and when he became a vizard all my worries finally stopped and I felt tranquil again "So it was all about it" I thought, but I was blind, I only lied to myself, I… guess… things were more complex than that-

-Rukia, rest easy- Byakuya took her hands and she couldn't resist hug him -Remember, we'll help Kurosaki when he is here, now rest and get ready, there're other persons who also need you-

-Ren… Renji- Rukia understood.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**OMAKE**

Renji arrived quite happy and excited to Rukia's place -Rukia! This time I saved a lot of money and I've buy you and precious present for your promotion!-

-Renji, you too? Thank you!- Happily smiling while searching for some documents and when she found them, showed them to him -Look Renji, my captain, Nii-sama and other captains gave this gift. These are the actions of the Chappy bunny, which means now I'm the owner of all the Chappy bunnies in the world- while her eyes shine with jubilee.

With a stupefied face Renji thought -So all my savings were all for nothing- while seeing the giant Chappy bunny that He has bought, like the one Ukitake have gave her last time -I… never surpass them T_T-


	3. A fight for a friendship

"**!" 7 OST2 Here to stay**

Renji had been walking without destination, just walking hoping the stress will go away, absorbed in his memories and thoughts. Hisagi passed by his side and even though his cordial greeting he was totally ignored. Finally his walk has taken him to the basement when he trained besides Ichigo and reached Bankai, when he befriended and trained with Ichigo for the first time, he bantered and cursed himself. He entered the place and started training to get rid of the tension, however he was so focused that entered his inner world without notice it, where Zabimaru, in human form, expected him.

-Hey Mona what's going on with Renji? It has never been so dark here- Snake asked.

-Ask HIM idiot, he almost doesn´t pay us visits, isn't it Renji? - Ape answered and asked.

-You…- Renji was surprised to see them.

-Surprised? Maybe you don't remember this place cuz it's often sunny, hot, full of exotic flowers and lively… but yes, this is your inner world- she said while showing it to him with her arms wide open, it was a place similar to Rukongai but now dark clouds with rays and thunders all over cover the sky, there was a strong wind but it wasn't raining -It promises a deluge-

-And we don't like the rain- snake said.

-Shut up kid! Now what happens Renji? - She asked.

-It's about Ichigo- He first blushed but then his face darkened.

-We already know, he was the one to teach you courage-

-Ignore him- she punched the kid -Are you planning to go against Seretei… Isn't it?-

-This'll be the third, surely this time they won't forgive you-

-Oh dam snake! - She went against the kid and started fighting.

-Back ugly monkey! - defending himself as he could.

-Ichigo…- Renji ignore them, but when He started again they stopped and listened -Ichigo save me once… from myself- He closed his eyes -He means a lot to me, this time I will save him, I will save him from his inner Hollow, just as He saved me. Thank you Zabimaru for listening- But both of them were seeing other place which made Renji angry -You idiots…-

-Someone's coming- those were their last words before Renji opened his eyes to see the real world, Rukia was walking towards him.

"**!" 8 OST Diamond Dust Rebellion. Uneasiness**

-Renji we have to talk- she seemed calm.

-Yea, well... Forgive me for what happened I guess I didn't know how to take it- Renji tried to smile.

-Don't Renji, it was a strong blow for me too, but please understand, we must do what's best for Ichigo-

-What do you mean?-

-I think we should cooperate with Gotei 13- his slight smile disappeared, but Rukia continued -I know is hard and unfair, but try to think what would Ichigo say if something happens to his family or friends and realizes that we knew all of this since the beginning- He remained silent -Besides we are going to ask him, we'll give him all the information we have, I myself will take care of his safety daily, we'll find a cure and then Ichigo would be fine and could become a formal shinigami, and he would be among us and safe- but Rukia sounded despaired, more like she was trying to convince herself than Renji.

Renji laugh slightly and ironically -Ok Rukia, if you can trust Gotei 13 I guess I can too, that Mayuri gonna see the worst of us if something happens to Ichigo right?- Renji started walking out.

-I'm also worried about you. You know that neither Nii-sama nor any other of the captains would think twice to demote you or something worse, we must be sagacious, for Ichigo-

-I don't know what're you talking about- Renji smiled -I told you I don't think to interfere with this mission-

-Renji…- there was hurt in Rukia's eyes -Why do you lie to me?-

Renji laughed bitterly -Oh! It seems I can't fool my best friend yet-

-Since Rukongai it has been like this Renji, you had been like this… you're truly transparent in your feelings, even if you try to hide them-

-So you know I'm going to help Ichigo, there must be another way than giving him to that crazy scientist-

-Renji fool! - Rukia started crying -Don't you see you just risk your life? Do you think Ichigo would want that?-

-I dunno… Why not ask him?-

-Renji I beg you, don't go!-

-I'm sorry Rukia, I have made out my mind and there's nothing you can do about it-

Renji idiot, don't you see I couldn't take lose you both Renji saw Rukia didn't move and He walked away, but almost in the exit Rukia unfolded her zampakutô and released it -_**Sode no Shirayuki **_**dance**. _First dance: White Moon_- a pillar of ice blocked the exit -I have also made my choice Renji and you're wrong about I cannot do anything-

-Rukia you can´t…- but Renji was surprised for Rukia's attack.

Renji I'll protect you this time even against your will, just like Ichigo did when He save me, because that time I was blind and I couldn't see, just like you're now crazy and blind Renji. I'll save you both Rukia fold her zampakutô and at a close distant started her kidoo -_**Way of biding No.4: Crawling rope**_- Renji was easily trapped, while he tried to liberate himself Rukia continued -_You that call yourself man, wearing a mask of blood and flesh, flying on 10000 broken wings, with thunder's carriage and an empty spinning wheel, break the light into six pieces. __**Way of biding No. 61: Six rods of light prison**_- immediately the rope that attached Renji became in six sticks holding him symmetrically.

-Rukia! What the hell?-

-I'm sorry Renji but you have to cooperate, Kira and Hisagi are in the way, we have to put you in detention-

-I'm so sorry Rukia, but I can't cooperate- Renji started building up his reiatsu, fighting until He was able to free himself from the kidoo and release his bankai -_**Bankai!**_ - Hihio Zabimaru appeared protecting Renji curling around him, then it raise up to the roof perforating it and letting fall bits of ground, after Renji get into Zabimaru and before he leaved said good bye to Rukia -I apologize… I promise you everything will be OR-

"**!" 9 OST Diamond Dust Rebellion. ****Encirclement Battle**

Renji was once step before leaving, only a few moments and He'll be in Karakura, although He didn't know what was he supposed to do, maybe Urahara would help him. Even though nor Rukia nor his captain haven't said anything Hisagi and Kira have already reached him, they stood in front of him.

-Lieutenant Abarai Renji, you're under arrest, you are coming with us- Hisagi ordered.

-Renji you still have a chance, this is but a minor fault, please think carefully what you're doing- Kira tried to reason.

-Oh! You're trying to stop me? - Renji smiled -And what if I don't agree?-

-Enough Abarai! We don't want to fight you but we don't doubt if you resist- Hisagi took his zampakutô -Don't do something stupid that you'll regret later-

-Renji, we're your friends, we know each other since the academy, this doesn't have to happens, you don't really think to leave, don't you?- Kira started supplicant -the squad, the Gotei 13, all your friends, everything, are you just going to left it behind?-

-Tsk, not even Rukia tried blackmail- Renji took out his zampakutô -I have to get rid of you two to pass eh? **Howl **_**Zabimaru**_- Starting attacking Hisagi but missing.

-Tsk, then it'll be by force. _**Way of biding No. 62: 100 stepped rails**_- Renji evaded without problem all the blue lances and struck back, but Kira stopped his attack.

-Renji you can't betray the Gotei 13 and your friends- Kira still tried to stop the battle.

-Then you're no longer my friends- Renji answered without thinking, pushing him back.

"**!" 10 ****OST Diamond dust rebellion. Attack on the beat **

The fight intensified and Renji was pushing them back, due that his opponents refuse to release their zampakutôs, until Renji hit Hisagi in his left arm leaving a serious injury.

-Shit! Kira, seems He goes seriously, we'll get really injured if we don't go as well, time for plan b- Kira just nodded. Then reorganized, while Hisagi cover him with kidō, Kira'd attack with his zampakutô until immobilize Renji.

-**Raise your head **_**Wabisuke**_-

-Tsk. Kira already released his zampakutô, I hoped to defeat them before he did that, now He's gonna try use his ability, it seems I cannot longer use Zabimaru, but mi kidō is no match for Hisagi's- Renji thought -Then you leave me no options-

-_**Way of destruction No. 33: Blue fire**_- Hisagi struck Renji.

-Bankai- Hihiō Zabimaru showed itself protecting Renji enfolding and protecting him.

-_**Way of destruction No. 63: Burning lighting**_- Hisagi continued his attack while Kira run against Renji.

-_Bone Explosion_! - Hundred spines of Zabimaru were shot in all directions at a high speed, one after another. Hisagi could use kidō to protect himself and Kira tried evading and counter with his zampakutô but one hurt his leg falling on the ground- I think is now or never- Renji took his chance to leave but just in front of the door he was attacked by an ice dragon that evaded just in time -captain Hitsugaya!-

-Stop it Abarai, you have given them enough reasons to begin a judgment against you, don´t push their patient. You are under arrest- Hitsugaya blocked the exit.

-But…- however his protests were stopped by a giant reiatsu, Kempachi put his hand on Hitsugaya shoulder taking him away from the door -Captain Kempachi…-

"**!" 11 ****OST Diamond dust rebellion. Recollection III**

-Captain Kempachi, explain yourself! - Hitsugaya demanded.

-It's useless- Zaraki answered.

-What...?-

-It's useless to try words into a member or former member of 11th division. Let him leave if that's what he wants, so just he himself can verify Ichigo's condition and won´t have any regrets later. He can even bring Ichigo here; just don't be reckless Abarai-

-But…- Hitsugaya was interrupted again for Byakuya appearance using shumpo.

-It is OK captain Hitsugaya, Renji is my lieutenant and he is under my responsibility- then Byakuya faced Renji -You can go to Karakura town and advice Ichigo, that will be your last mission as a lieutenant, then you will come back to report- Byakuya turned around and directed to the other captains -Let us go, we should ask help to 4th squad-

Kempachi followed Byakuya without saying a word, Hitsugaya turned to see Renji and then with Hisagi's help they carried Kira, no one said nothing more. Zabimaru was sealed again and Renji, a little commotional, opened the door to go to Karakura.

He arrived at nightfall. Walking in a solitary street without direction, he didn´t know if He should go with Ichigo first or maybe ask for help to Urahara. Now that He thought about it, he didn´t have a damn idea of what he has done nor why, or what could he do to help Ichigo, he depressed, he has told Rukia that he will protect him but now He didn't know what to do. He stared at the moon, it hided in dark clouds, maybe it was about time of questions his beliefs and admit certain feelings.


	4. Insecure

"**!" 12 The Diamond Dust Rebelion OST. Da blues.**

Renji entered through the window of Ichigo's room, Ichigo woke up alarmed when he heard noises. He was surprised to see the redheaded there -Renji!- Happiness and surprise were all over Ichigo's face, but suddenly they change for worry -Uh, what's up? What are you doing here at this hour? Are you hurt?-

-Oi! Na, don't worry Ichigo I'm fine- Renji was also happy but at the same time he felt bad for everything that has just happened -everything's OK-

-Eh? - Ichigo recovered his normal grumpy expression of annoyance -So what are you doing here? Entering that way in somebody's else houses-

-Well, I… um… I'm in the middle of a mission and I wanted to see you- the incredulity of Ichigo forced Renji to lie more -Uh… Urahara-san was already slept and I thought it'd be too rude to wake them up, so I came with you-

-Baka! And you don't care waking me up? - Ichigo sat down in his bed.

-Shut up… you should thank that you're the first person that I come to meet- Renji was seeing Ichigo in boxers and t-shirt.

-Oh yea? Of how many?-

-Tsk, baka-

-Hmp. I guess you can stay where always, you know where to took everything from- Ichigo came back to his bed.

-Thank you Ichigo- Renji smiled.

-Ye yea, whatever- Renji had suited himself and was next to Ichigo's bed, silence dominated the room, which was strange because they almost always argued about anything -Renji… it's everything OK?

-Mmm? Yea. Why you ask?-

-Forget it, rest easy-

-Same- Renji closed his eyes and started thinking -Tsk, What am I doing? Now I hafta wait till Ichigo is asleep to go with Urahara. I really act dump when he's around, but now I'm sure, I can… I must protect him even with my life- Renji turn to see Ichigo hoping see him eyes closed, but their eyes meet for a brief moment, then each one turn their head to the other side.

"**!" 13 OST4 Can't lose**

It was almost eleven o'clock. Kisuke, Yoruichi and Tessai were having tea, it seemed like they were expecting Renji when he arrived.

-Abarai-san what a surprise! What brings you here and at this hour? - Kisuke greeted him with his sarcastic tone of voice, there was anything but surprise in his greeting.

-I'm sorry to interrupt, but this is an emergency- Renji entered and sat down with them.

-What's going on boy? You seem rather troubled- Yoruichi asked while Tessai served him tea, but Renji didn't find the words and still silent -What is it? Don't you trust us?-

-No, It's not that, I just don't know how to explain it-

-It's about Ichigo? Isn't it? - Yoruichi concluded.

-How… how do you know? - Renji blushed and feared to have been too evident.

-Is there any other thing that links you here now? - The woman answered simply, but smiling.

-Captain Kurotsuchi has said that there's something wrong with Ichigo, some infectious reiatsu that could be dangerous. So the Gotei 13 has ordered to take him to his lab and… neutralized if needed- Renji said coldly.

-Kurotsuchi eh? I knew I wasn't wrong to choose him second in the lab- Renji was surprised, angrily, Urahara wasn't taking seriously the matter -He usually isn't mistaken in these kind of things, are you aware?-

-They are trying to kidnap Ichigo and even kill him! - Renji lifted up violently.

-Yare, yare, patient has never been your thing Abarai-san. I'm just stating that captain Kurotsuchi isn't wrong, but we do not approve Gotei 13 methods, you must remember why do we desert- Urahara said, still with his cocky voice.

-You were actually escaping! - Renji sat down a little ashamed.

-That's not the point. What's important now is to hide Ichigo- the ex captain noted.

-But that won't help if…- Yoruichi cut him short, Renji was too nervous.

-Easy boy, you're tense again. Kisuke already knew about the unusual Ichigo's power, He knows more about it than any shinigami in the seretei, after all he trained Ichigo and helped him with his powers- Yoruichi offered him another cup of tea.

-Besides being a researcher too- Urahara was finally serious -I've been working, doing tests every time Ichigo came to train. First I had to know the nature of his powers and document them, but well I guess there's no doubt now-

-What's happening to Ichigo? Can you cure him? - Renji seemed to be with a medic.

-Unfortunately it's unviable to control Ichigo's powers while human, I think Kurotsuchi has figured it out, so they may search for Ichigo soon- Urahara answered.

-So you can do nothing?!- Renji was about to break.

-Patient Abarai-san- Kisuke turned to his usual and carefree tone of voice -We can't control it while He's human, but we can completely annulated it, a thing that Kurotsuchi never conceive, more because of his egoism than lack of intelligence. But these things take their time; I can't finish in a mount what I was supposed in a year-

-A whole mount?!- Renji's expression was priceless -We don't have that much time; probably tomorrow there'll be squads all around Karakura searching for him-

-Well… that really mess our plans, apparently we have to hide him for a time, though with Kurosaki's reiatsu that's almost impossible- Kisuke still carefree.

-By the way you have already met him- that wasn´t a question -Why didn't he come with you? - Yoruichi asked.

-Well… I…- Renji didn't know how she knew.

-You couldn't tell him- Yoruichi deducted and Renji's silence confirmed it.

-Well it's ok for now, I guess you want your room- Urahara broke the silence.

-Etto… I…- Renji had thought to come back to Ichigo.

-Don't worry, tomorrow I'll take care of telling him and bringing him sane and safe- Yoruichi ruined Renji's plans.

-More important you should contact your squad, surely a spy will come in handy- Kisuke asked.

-Without doubt, but…- Renji evaded anyone's look -I have deserted Gotei 13, I'm afraid I cannot carry out that task-

There was a small silence, from which Urahara saved Renji again -I see, well we better rest now tomorrow is going to be a long day-


	5. Invasion

**"!" 14 OST3. KO**

Next day was another boring day at school for Ichigo, he was pissed off when He didn't find Renji in the morning. Tatsuki was ill and wasn't attending school. During breakfast Chizuru was mocking Ichigo about his sexuality, phrases like "We haven't ever meet one girlfriend of Ichigo" and "Your suspicious redheaded cousin" and "You almost raped him in the school yard" were tormenting him, all because he stopped the advances of the girl with Orihime. At the end of the break, Ichigo saw a very familiar cat; he excused himself and followed it to the roof.

-Just as I suspected, Yoruichi-san How long? What are you doing here?- Ichigo greet the, now, woman that was waiting for him.

-Ichigo, it's nice to see you, though I'd like it was in a better conditions-

-What's going on?-

-You'll see…- but just in that instant Yoruichi felt some familiar reiatsus appearing in the town.

-Uh… Is everything OR?-

-Ichigo there's no time to explanations, go to the shop, there Kisuke will explain everything, I have other business to attend-

-But…-

-Now Ichigo!-

-O… OK- Ichigo was surprised but decided to no further question, just nodded and left-

Yoruichi waited to see the movements of the captains.

Meanwhile in the sky of Karakura Soi Fong was preparing Ichigo's capture -My squad and I will go to his school, according to his schedule He must be there; however it's probably that he's been already alerted so captain Hitsugaya and his group will search in the other places where He could hide, since you all had been here before it should be easy; as for you captain Kuchiki you'll wait in the central point as a reinforcement just in case a group enter in battle-

-You all must remember that any violent actions aren't allowed against Kurosaki, only if He attacks first you may be allowed. You must use a diplomatic way. Be careful with Abarai and proceed to capture him- Hitsugaya added.

Everybody agreed and moved away in groups. Soi Fong arrived first to the school and dispatched her men to surround the school, while she waited outside, she immediately noted Yoruichi's reiatsu approaching.

-Long time not see, Soi Fong-

-Yoruichi-sama… What are you doing here?-

-That's what I should ask you, you rarely visit. I felt your reiatsu and the others so I came to see what was happening-

-I see, so he's not with you… It's about Kurosaki Ichigo- Soi Fong explained the situation to Yoruichi.

-Oh! And for that you have bring all your squad?-

-Yoruichi-sama…- Soi Fong was a little ashamed, what provoked her blush, but those have been direct orders.

-Don't worry Soi Fong, we'll surely help Ichigo- she side hugged her with an arm and conducted her to other place, trying to give Ichigo time to escape, while Soi Fong's blush intensified.

**"!" 15 OST3. Dominio del Chad**

Ichigo stopped when heard Ikkaku and Yumichica calling him.

-Ichigo- Ikkaku.

-At least we catch you, Where were you going?- Yumichica asked.

-Ikkaku, Yumichika, What's going on? What are you doing here?-

Shinji and Hiyori were shopping meanwhile, so they felt the reiatsu of the shinigamis and also saw Renji pass at full speed.

-Did you feel it? What three captains are doing here?- Shinji tried make himself interesting.

-Do you take for a fool?- Hiyori punched him in the head -Who wouldn't feel such reiatsus?-

-That's what you are, and I bet you didn't see the redheaded friend of Ichigo running alarmed-

-Hmp those are shinigamis' problems, I don't care…-

-But they were on Ichigo's direction ne?- Hiyori tried to hide her worry, so Shinji pushed -Why don't we go take a peek? Only to see what's going on and have the attention at dinner-

-Only because I'm sick tired of Rose's mangas- Hiyori answered coldly.

Back with Ichigo, Ikkaku was trying to explain -Listen Ichigo you have to come with us-

But Renji interrupted just in time -Ichigo!- Renji landed interposing between Ichigo and the shinigamis.

-Tsk. Abarai- Ikkaku greeted him.

-It seems we have to do all the work- Yumichica complained.

-What's going on Renji?- Ichigo asked.

-You OR?- was what Renji answered.

-Yea. Now could someone tell me what the hell is going on?- Ichigo started to worry and get pissed off.

-They are hunting vizards- Renji said immediately.

-Well, now that's unexpected- Yumichica joked.

-What?- Ichigo didn't believe it.

-Abarai get out the way, you know, we also have orders to arrest you. At least try to escape- Ikkaku suggested.

-Renji?- Now there was really worry in Ichigo's face, while he thought -What the fuck is going on? Are they chasing vizards? Renji betrayed Gotei 13? And What about Rukia?-

Renji feared that the other shinigamis would tell him the true, so he hurried Ichigo -Listen Ichigo, you betta go with Urahara, hurry, more will come after you, I'll take care here-

-But what the…?- Ichigo wished a full briefing.

-There's no time! Now get away from here!- Renji was despaired.

-Listen Ichigo, Abarai has deserted and betrayed Gotei 13 so we must arrest him for his judgment, we also need you to come with us to Soul Society- Ikkaku tried to explain to Ichigo.

-Ichigo please, trust me- Renji look him imploring.

-I'm sorry Ikkaku, Yumichica. But if you are after Renji or me, I can't stand here doing nothing. Surely Renji broke another of you absurd laws, but it wouldn't be the first time we have a misunderstanding ne? So you wouldn't let us go if it's not after a fight. Am I right?- Ichigo took his insignia, ready to become a shinigami.

-Idiot! You're not listening what I tell you- Renji yelled at Ichigo.

-Oh. It seems we finally understand each other, I've been waiting for a fight against Ichigo for a long time- Ikkaku also ignored Renji.

-You know captain Hitsugaya is close. Do you think He'll be angry?- Yumichica sat down.

-After all there was no other option, besides it'll be as Ichigo said, just a friendly battle- Ikkaku justified and smiled while started to build up his reiatsu.

Yumichica laughed -Hmp I guess you right-

-Stop it! Ichigo you can't wait till the captains are here- Renji insisted.

-Captains?! You really mess it this time, ne Renji?- Ichigo taunted his friend.

-Shut up, you idiot and listen to me- Renji almost screamed.

-Uh… I thought all 11th squad fights were one on one so…- but Ichigo didn't continue when he saw Renji on his knees begging -What the…?- Ichigo rather question him no more -OK Renji take care of them- Kurosaki gave him a last sigh before leaving -I guess you must be dying of boredom to beg for a fight-

-Baka- Renji only smiled.

-We're letting him go. Right?- Yumichica asked lazily.

-Yea, anyway I rather the secondary mission than do the dirty job for other squads, which promises to be more entertaining. Isn't it Abarai? Let's see how much you have progressed since the last time- Ikkaku challenge him.

-It's long time ago since I surpass you… sensei- Renji answered.

- - o O o - -

**"!" 16 OST3. Dancin' in the dunes.**

While the fight started, back in the school Ichigo's friends worry. They were passing notes trying to figure out what was going out outside, finally their teacher's patience was over and expulse them from class all three.

-I'm sorry it wasn't my intention- Inoue excused.

-No problem- Chad.

-In fact I think it's better this way, anyway we needed an excuse to get out of class. This reiatsu belongs to Abarai-san and it seems he's fighting another shinigami, but Why?- Ishida.

-Ichigo doesn't seem to be fighting- Chad added.

-What should we do?- Inoue was worried.

-I guess that the best would be to find Kurosaki so He can tell us what's going on. Come on- Ishida said and the others follow him.

- - o O o - -

Ichigo stopped again, this time surprised for the person that was in front of him; Hiyori used shumpo and hit him in the head with her sandal -Ichigo baka! You still too slow!-

-Hiyori you teme! What are you doing here?... It can't be. Are they truly hunting vizards?-

-That doesn't matter now, what's important is to hide ourselves till know WTH is going on- Hiyori started to walk.

-But…-

Hiyori interrupted Ichigo -Don't worry Shinji has gone for your redheaded friend, so come on! hurry to the hideout, with Hachi's barriers they won't find us easy-

- - o O o - -

**"!" 17 OST3. Can't back down.**

The fight bewten Ikkaku and Renji was over, Renji bleed from an injury in his left arm and breathed tired, while Ikkaku was about to collapse sustaining himself on his right knee, only his will kept him on foot.

-Well I think He has defeated you Ikkaku- Yumichica stood up.

-Don't be kidding, I still can… Ikkaku tried to rise but he fell on his knees -Tsk damn it, When did you get this strong Abarai?-

-I guess I can leave now- Renji sealed and folded Zabimaru.

-Nonsense- Hitsugaya and Matsumoto entered -Abarai you are under arrest, and in these conditions you know that any resistance is futile-

-Captain Hitsugaya, I'm sorry… I'm…- Ikkaku tried.

-It doesn't matter, Kira and Hisagi are already after Ichigo, and soon captain Kuchiki will join them- the young captain didn't seem angry.

-In that case, this would be an unfair battle. Isn't it captain?- Shinji appeared besides Renji.

-You… What's the meaning of this?- Hitsugaya was disconcerted.

-What's the meaning of this? I should ask that, I didn't think you Gotei 13 would leave us alone, now that you know our location… but this?- Shinji mocked him.

-These are private, official matters; we came here only for Kurosaki Ichigo, we don't have any intension to fight the vizards- the captain tried to avoid a serious conflict.

-But if you mess up with one of ours you mess up with all of us- Shinji sentenced.

-Kurosaki is a menace for the entire population, he could even be for you all, it's about his powers, captain Kurotsuchi…- Hitsugaya stopped while he saw Shinji trying to escape with Renji -Oi I'm talking to you. WTH are you doing?!-

Renji also asked the same, Shinji answered him -We better get out of here, We'll go to our hideout, there we'll be safe-

-But...- Renji protested.

-Don't worry about Ichigo, he should already be there now- Shinji explained.

-Stop!- Hitsugaya advanced but other two came, Kensei Muguruma y Mashiro Kuna joined them.

-Oi Shinji WTF is going on?- Kensei asked.

-Kensei I told you not to come, this place is full of shinigamis and I don't like it, and it's too sunny and hot…- Mashiro didn't stop complaining.

-Would you shut up once and for all!?- Kensei shouted.

-It seems that it has begun- Shinji answered.

-Hmp so that's about it- Kensei said and everyone tensed.

-Anyway could you take this shinigami to the basement, it seems they ambushed Ichigo and he saved him, so we kinda owe him- Shinji asked them.

-Oi! Don't talk about me as if I wasn't here, however… ugh- Mashiro hit Renji leaving him unconscious.

-I don't like this guy. What do we have to take him?- Mashiro complained again doing one of her tantrum, while the shinigamis looked the comic scene.

-Well… now it'll be easier- Shinji said rolling his eyes -Hiyori must be on her way with Ichigo, I'll be there in a moment-

-OK- Kensei took Renji and left with Mashiro.

-Tsk Matsumoto!- Hitsugaya commanded, and the girl and Yumichica tried to stop them.

**"!" 18 OST3. Escalon.**

-As if it were going to be that easy- Shinji blocked their way -Now I better hurry before the other captains show themselves- his hand covered his face and then slipped it quickly showing his hollow mask, then unfolded his zampakutô and directed it to the shinigamis -Cero- a potent red burst hit a point and then divided and more yellow mini ceros, one hit Ikkaku.

-Ayesawa, take Madarame and get out of here, we'll handle this- the captain ordered and the shinigami did so -**Reign over the frozen skies** _**Hyōrinmaru**_-

-**Growl** _**Haineko**_.-

-**Colapse** _**Sakanade**_- Hirako's zampakutô transformed and he attacked the shinigamis, he fought them both skillfully, hurting them badly. Apparently the moves of the shinigamis have become dull and slow, sometimes they seems to attack the air, in less than a minute Rangiku fell gravely injured, while Hitsugaya only had minor injuries -How the hell? You must be asking yourself. Inverse world is the special ability of my zampakutô, although not as a strong as others, it's enough to confuse even a captain. To you I may be seen as a formidable fighter but it was you who lost any chance to win this battle-

-Teme…- Hitsugaya seemed to prepare a counterattack.

But Shinji denied with his head and pointed out another fact -Now, if I were you I first attend her health, she seems to be in her limit, instead of continue to fight, if well those injuries won't kill her it's not worth the risk. Isn't it captain?- Hitsugaya descended to help Ranngiku without saying more and Shinji quickly escaped.

- - o O o - -

Inoue, Uryu and Chad stopped at the same time that Ichigo's reiatsu disappeared.

-Kurosaki-kun…- Inoue was more worried.

-This is strange, it seems that Kurosaki has entered is some kind of barrier or has leaved this world, because it's still impossible for him to hide his reiatsu- Ishida reasoned -But he can open doors to Soul Society by himself, nor made barriers. Who could have help him?-

-Mmm… ¡Ah! I know who did it. Quickly I know where Kurosaki-kun is- Inoue assure and then started running with the others behind her.


	6. Hiding

**"!" 21 OST2. Swan song**

Renji woke up with an insupportable headache and a slight pain in his arm, he had never seen that place before and alarmed. But then he felt a warm hand which tightened his bandages on his arm with care, he immediately recognized him and calmed himself -Ichigo… Where…? Are you OR?-

-Easy Renji, everything's OK- Ichigo finished attending him.

Renji was a little nervous, Ichigo was acting weird -Ichigo, I…-

-Thank you Renji- Ichigo took his hand with his own -Thank you for coming.

Then Ichigo hugged him and leaned with him on the bed, Renji passed out again. When Renji woke up, Ichigo was sat down sleeping in a chair. He wondered if all of that would have been just a dream, though his dreams were more erotic than romantic and he surprised himself with these kind of feelings and thoughts because he didn't admit yet, even to himself, his feelings toward the boy. However when he was close to Ichigo he always felt a strange sensation on his chest and a little absurd happiness as well. Anyway He wouldn't dare to ask Ichigo if that all was a dream, what if it was, or worse what if it wasn't, he didn't feel ready to face Ichigo… in these matters. Besides that there were more pressing matters right now to attend, so he came back to reality and realized that he didn't know where he was; it didn't seem Urahara's place, neither Ichigo's or one of his friends, it seemed more like an empty warehouse.

**"!" 20 OST2. Torn apart**

-I see you finally woke up- Hachi entered the room -Your injury wasn't that bad, there's no need to worry-

-You, you're one of the vizards…- Renji inspected his arm and find not even a little scar -Thank you, Where are we?-

-Don't worry about it, this is our hideout, it won't be easy for anyone to find us, I have raised special barriers just in case-

-I see… Listen, I don't want to sound rude but Why did you help us?-

-It's nothing, is what comrades are for Ne?- Shinji entered the room with Kensei, Love and Rose -Besides you help us first, adverting us the danger and helping Ichigo. Since the Seretei discovered our presence here, I thought it'd be a matter of time for them to start hunting us, just like with the Quincy, but I never thought they'd start with Ichigo-

-Etto…- Renji turned to look Ichigo. He thought how cute Ichigo was when sleeping, though his severe facial expression didn't disappear. He thought that his captain, captain Kurotsuchi and all the Gotei 13 must be lying, it was impossible to think of Ichigo as some kind of monster -To be honest, it's just Ichigo who they are after. I'm sorry if you listened from me saying otherwise, it's just that I didn't know how to tell him-

-Yare, yare, as I told captain Hitsugaya, if they are after one of us, they are after all of us, and I think I speak for everyone- Shinji secured as well as the others.

-Oi guys, dinner is ready- Hiyori called them.

-Good, Why don't we all go and you tell us all you know- Shinji told Renji, the shinigami turned to see Ichigo again -Don't worry about him, He hasn't moved from there nor a moment, He just fall asleep a minutes ago, it's almost a day so you better leave him rest-

-OK- the vizards got out of the room leaving Renji alone, the redheaded took Ichigo to where he was resting and cover him with a blanket, and then He went for dinner.

**"!" 15 OST3. Magot's dance**

Kisuke didn't find the way to show credibility, not even with his serious tone of voice could convince the young captain that neither Ichigo nor Renji were there.

-It's true what I have told you, it's useless to continue with this search- He talked with his cocky voice -You could broke something and it would cost you… very expensive- He saw Kira and Hisagi were searching all around the store doing a mess -Be careful Hisagi-san. Kira-san don't touch that. Captain Hitsugaya why don't we all calm down a little and I prepare tea-

-We don´t have time, if they're no here you must know where they are- Hitsugaya reply coldly.

-Yare, yare that's quite the accusation- Urahara only saw how his store was being destroyed -And I haven't done the inventory- signed.

-You won't find anything captain, we won't have more information from these people- Soi Fong entered the store with her lieutenant and Yoruichi.

-It's true that Abarai-san was here but he left without saying a word- Kisuke explained.

-Ja who was to think that we'll be here after the substitute shinigami, which doesn't surprises me it's the betrayal of Abarai, that guy was always a rebel and ready to revolt against the Gotei 13, but what could we expect from someone of his level, from the lowest districts of Rukongai…- Omaeda was interrupted with a punch in the face, courtesy of his captain. Curiously, he had just "saved" her after intervened in her chat with Yoruichi.

-Silence, don't talk more than needed- Soi Fong scolded him.

**"!" 13 OST1. Burden of the past**

-Everything ok Kisuke?- Yoruichi asked.

-They haven't believed me that _we don't have idea of the whereabouts of Kurosaki-san and Abarai-san_, and they did a mess of the store- Urahara accused them, but also understood what Yoruichi wanted to know.

-The others have returned, but there are reinforcements on the way, we should trace a strategy- Soi Foing talked to Hitsugaya.

-Unfortunately their reiatsus have disappeared, maybe Abarai can do it, but not Kurosaki, and there haven't been any gate opened from here- the youngest captain answered.

-A barrier- Soi Fong suggested.

-Neither Abarai or Kurosaki is capable of, which mean the vizards are hiding them, none of Ichigo's friends have that ability- Hitsugaya explained.

-So we're interrogating his friends- Soi Fong directed to Omaeda to give him orders, but Hitsugaya stopped her.

-No, it'd be a loss of time; Kurosaki isn't the kind who involves his friends with this. Neither his body with that mod-soul will be useful. Tsk there's no other way; we have to find them the old fashion. We'll have to patrol the entire city and evade more confrontations-

**"!" 13 OST2. Compassion**

It's been a couple of days, Renji had explained to the vizards what happened and told Ichigo about Urahara's plan, but not the entire story. They accorded to stay and hide there for a time. Kon, Chad, Ishida and Inoue had found them thanks to Orihime, and were buying food and goods as well as informing Urahara of the situation. They also elaborated a plan to justify Ichigo's absence to his family and in the school, with Ishida as the mastermind, knowing that the shinigamis would leave them alone.

By the way, their reactions have been different but in the end all of them stood up for Ichigo. Everything had been working fine, according to plan. Today was Inoue's turn to give them supplies, fortunately for all of them she didn't cook. She chatted a little with Shinji, according to him even though Ichigo always acted normal and superimposed, the notice have affected him deeply, even when Renji didn't mention about the plus that Nemu found, nor that Inoue and Chad's powers were due to him.

Inoue then walked to Ichigo's room, she didn't want to wake him up if he was asleep, so she entered slowly and silently, however she was astonished for what she was seeing. Ichigo was sleeping while Renji next to him cutely caressed his hair; the redheaded had his sigh lost in Ichigo but when He noticed that He was being watched, he incorporated himself immediately and turned to face Inoue.

-O… Orihime-chan… this… this isn't what you think- Renji said nervously and blushed.

-Don't- the girl said negating with her head -you don't have to explain anything, I just wanted to see how was Kurosaki-kun doing… and I brought him this- Inoue gave to Renji a packet with cookies -Excuse me- Inoue went out of the room the faster she can.

-Orihime-chan wait please!- Renji stay still, paralyzed, with the cookies in his hands, he started to feel bad.

Inoue stopped running, she was now where the vizards use to train, she hided herself and then finally cried in silence. Hachi saw her while he walked to his room, he approached her and asked her -Orihime-san What's going on? Why are you crying?-

-Etto, I…- but she couldn't hold it anymore and simply hugged the giant man -Hachi-san-

-Orihime-san calm yourself please, What happened? Is there something I can do to help you?-

-Don't worry, I'll be fine, it's just that things aren't as one wish them and constructs dreams like castles in the sky-

-Orihime-san…-

-Orihime-chan please wait!- Renji reached them and stopped to see she wasn't alone and now she was crying -Orihime… I'm sorry, please let me…-

-Mn- Inoue negated again -You haven't done anything bad Abarai-kun, it's just that I can't control myself, I'm an idiot sorry-

-Don't say that- Renji was sad now.

-To be honest somehow I always knew it- Inoue started to explain -All this time Kurosaki-kun missed you both a great deal, Rangiku-san always told me that it was ok, but something deep in my heart told me it wasn't. Even Chizuru told me about you two, but I always believed it was just a joke. You have always been good friends, the best friends, so it shouldn't surprise me- Then suddenly the girl blushed, ashamed, and bowed her head asking forgiveness -I'm sorry I'm the one who should do it, ask for it I mean- Inoue started to have problems expressing herself -I'm sorry for make you feel bad-

-Orihime-chan…- Renji was wordless.

-It's OK- the girl said more calmed -I'm going home now… Please Abarai-kun take care of Kurosaki-kun-

-Ok- Renji couldn't move or say anything else. He didn't know what to do and to worse things various curious have joined the scene.

Finally, after almost a day of internal fight, he has decided confront Ichigo and tell him, however when he saw Ichigo, truly depressed, he couldn't do it anymore. In these moments Ichigo needed a true friend more than any other emotional shock, but he couldn't avoid the temptation of touch him when Ichigo was sleeping, just for a second, second in which Inoue entered the room. He felt guilty, Inoue could tell her friends, Renji had listened that in this world "that" wasn't precisely took lightly or goodly. And what if Ichigo finds out?

Though this last thought had a certain uncertainty, could Orihime's words hide something else, mean something more, Could Ichigo feel the same way about him? And How much longer the hell was He going to be there trapped? It wasn't that he disliked the idea of all the day with Ichigo, but he didn't like to share, neither interacts with the others, as well as he seemed the only one excluded, the vizards even forgot his name constantly. He also felt jealous, when Kensai or any other talked with Ichigo, almost possessive. Besides that Ichigo seemed depressed.

**"!" 1 OST1. On the precipice of defeat**

While all of this happened, Ichigo slept pleasantly, but in his inner world the situation was quite different. It was raining, but there were rays of light in the horizon, Ichigo wondered what would be now, since the war he hasn't seen Zangetsu, but he forgot about the other inhabitant of his inner world.

Hichigo walked towards him with his zampakutô in his back -Well, well, well Who we have here! No other than the king- said the hollow calmed.

-You? What are you doing here? Haven't you learn your lesson?- Ichigo stepped back -How can he still alive?- thought.

Hichigo laughed ironically -It's you who haven't learned the lesson. After we practically won their war for ourselves, they come back to bite the hand who feed them, the dogs!-

-What could you know- Ichigo said arguing with his hollow.

-ALL. I know, see and listen everything that the King does, even which the King hides to the others, even which the King hides from himself…- There was a pause, the hollow looked at a puzzled Ichigo -They seem to be after me… because they FEAR, they know the day of my rise shall come and then they don't have any chance of survival, when I take your crown, my crown-

-You came to fight?- Ichigo unfolded his zampakutô -Isn't it?-

-Ja- Hichigo laughed scornfully of his inner -I really can't understand how you allow yourself to be pissed, I wonder HTF you're the boss here. YOU ARE PATHETIC ICHIGO!- screamed at him -You start a fight against yourself instead of chase down the enemies who hunt us down-

-What?- Ichigo paralyzed, uncertain of the intentions of his hollow.

Hichigo whispered -Kill them Ichigo- and them shouted again -KILL THEM ALL. USING US AS A WEAPON AND THEN TRY TO GET RID OF US FOR THEIR JUST FEAR- Hichigo calmed himself again and took a deep breath -But… What do you do? You enroll with them and justified them, I don't care about the redheaded, but what about the woman and the others- Hichigo looked to Ichigo's eyes -I want the blood of everyone of them. If you just took what you want, admitted what you want and never forgot-

-WTH are you talking about?-

-You're so annoying- Hichigo saw him disdainfully, like everything he has said until now was too obvious -Fight Ichigo!-

-Fight?-

Hichigo felt the other boy shake -You see that rainbow there- Hichigo indicted with his hand -It is the first time it appears… this desire- then looked back at Ichigo -That expression a symbol of your ignorance. If you want something take it, even if by force, even if it's a person. If someone challenges you: cut them, make their blood cover the sky, do their scream a rhapsody of life-

Hichigo started to vanish -As the faggot you are, with the moral which you fight, with the fear you have… You're blind, King, and it's sad. If you're going to be the King here at least act like one. One last advice… if you don't take him for yourself… I'll do it- Hichigo licked his lip and finally disappeared.

-Shut up, I don't need advices from you!- Ichigo was confused not sure of what have been that, but he woke up suddenly, more specific someone woke him up, someone really anxious.

**"!" 19 OST2. Rage of Lunacy**

Earlier that day, the shinigamis had a meeting, dividing Karakura in areas for their search, actually there were four captains in the town: Hitsugaya, Soi Fong, Kuchiki and Zaraki along with their lieutenants, also Kira and Hisagi formed another group.

Now Kempachi was running directionless with Yachiru in his back- Faster Ken-chan! Now I can feel Ichi's reiatsu, in that way!- Yachiru pointed a direction.

-Ah? You said that a long time ago and we haven't found anything yet-

-That's your fault for not follow my directions correctly. Now turn right- after a moment they ended in a dead way to the disgust of Yachiru -Mmm Ichi is putting us a lot of traps, now this way- she pointed other way happily.

After a couple of hours and at almost nightfall they were in an area of warehouses, Kempachi keep running following Yachiru's instructions.

-Mmm… definitively that's Ichi's reiatsu, to the right!- then the girl saw a familiar person -Um? Ken-chan look! Isn't that boobies?- Yachiru pointed Inoue along with Kon who were exiting one of the buildings.

Kempachi reached her and stood in front of her -Oi woman, this is some kind of barrier Ne? So, Ichigo is inside right?-

-Za… Za… Zaraki Kempachi!- Kon jumped to Inoue arms.

-Ke… kempachi-san, Yachiru-chan- Inoue seemed already troubled.

Kempachi smiled -I guess that's a yes. Now you can go inside and tell Ichigo to get out or I can destroy the building to search for him-

-Ken-chan has come for Ichi, Shiro-chan had told us to not to kill him, it'll be enough with beat him senseless and take him to Mayurin. We even have a special soul candy for him- Yachiru said smiling.

-Orihime-chan I… let me explain everything, you have misunderstood what you…- Renji was behind Inoue and stop when he saw why the girl was still -Captain Zaraki!-

-Aka-piña! Ken-chan we found them all, we won!-

-Impossible, of all the captains… how could he find us? How come we didn't feel his reiatsu coming?- Renji thought and then asked -How do you find us?-

-What is it Abarai? Worried or are you wondering why you can't feel our reiatsu?-

-Mayurin gave us a new invention, it allows to hide the reiatsu of any shinigami, he wanted us to test it- Yachiru explained.

-Tsk- -This isn't good, We must act quickly- Renji thought and then said to Orihime -Come back, alert the others- Inoue agreed and returned running.

-Just as I expected, then let's begin already! You'll be the first Abarai? You have grown- Kempachi unfolded his zampakutô -Surely I can warm up with you for the big fight- then he quitted a parch in his arm, the seal of Kurotsuchi, his only reiatsu was enough to break the barrier and a signal to the others -So, hurry up before the others come, you can start with the first strike, Abarai-


	7. The second death of Hichigo

**"!" 20 OST2. Torn apart**

Zaraki Kempachi savored the incoming fight, it was his chance to fight Ichigo again, Yachiru observed away in a building, Renji still hasn't done any movement.

-Listen captain Kempachi, you're about to make a grave mistake, you can't do this to Ichigo- Renji said refusing to fight.

-Ah?!- Zaraki seemed annoyed -WTH are you saying? You're evading a fight? That's not your style Abarai, anyway if you're not fighting then Out of the way!-

-NO! they are about to kill Ichigo!- Renji didn't move.

-Eh? Who is going to kill Ichigo? I don't care if that mad scientist turn him into a monster, he gave me his word he won't remove his powers, that is all what matters. Certainly we'll take him to Soul Society for a while, but no one is about to kill him, no yet. He could come back when this is done-

-But…- Renji was in shock, maybe they convinced Yamamoto after he left, he now remembered Rukia -But how can you say Ichigo is gonna be sure with that dement- He also thought of other very important things besides Ichigo's power.

-Hmp, you got me there. But then you should have stayed to guarantee his safety like that woman- Kempachi grasped his zampakutô and hurled towards Renji -Besides as I told you as long as Ichigo can still fight, what's the problem?-

Renji was furious for the last comment and used a bakudô which Kempachi demolished quite easily -That's why I told you you're imprudent Abarai-

Kempachi's zampakutô impacted heavily Renji's, sinking Renji a little on the ground, breaking the pavement around them, Renji could barely resist the impact and reject the captain to escape.

-Tsk Ichigo was still asleep, I guess I have to buy them some time- Renji thought when he counterattacked -**Howl **_**Zabimaru**_-

Renji attacked with Zabimaru, but Kempachi reject it with his bare hand -What are you doing Abarai? Fight seriously!-

-Ichigo…- Renji started remembering his previous failures-

Kempachi charged again stronger this time, while Renji only avoided, but one hit his arm, the one that has just recovered -Tsk. This is boring. What's going on? Did you lose your motivation?- Zaraki didn't find any answer -Then you can wait for the other captains or tell Yachiru to take you back to soul Society. I'm after Ichigo-

-Ken-chan that's unfair! I want to see the fight against Ichi!- Yachiru yelled.

-Well… you gotta wait for the others then- Kempachi agreed.

-Ichigo, even after all this time… I couldn't protect you, as I couldn't protect Rukia back then, It seems I can never make it…- Renji remembered the face of Rukia crying and pleading he didn't come, when Ichigo defeated him in the seretei, How Ichigo saved Rukia and then saved them both from Aizen -Tsk it's always the same, I end being saved, you have grown a lot since I met you but I… I was happy when I reached Bankai, by your side, but… I still losing- the shinigami now remembered his fights, when Byakuya did teach him the difference of levels, when He couldn't protect a boy from Bount's pets, even Ururu had intervened to help him against an arrancar, and his total defeat in hands of Szayel Aporro -Ja it seems I'm always counting on others… However… even if I have to die here, I won't allow it, I won't be a burden anymore, I won't lose, forgive me Ichigo, Rukia- as Renji finished his introspection his reiatsu exploded ready to fight -**BANKAI!**-

-Hmp?- Kempachi turned to see how Hihiō Zabimaru charged against him at full power and He started to laugh -Ja ja ja Now we're talking!-

Renji know he didn't have much time, so he decided to use all of his reiatsu, one attack after another, Zabimaru fiercely chased the captain -**Bone explosion!**- the bones of Zabimaru destroyed the whole area, he had finally corralled the captain who enjoyed the battle as crazy -**Baboon Fang Bite!**- he finally got Kempachi riddled him with some of the bones from his previous attack, but he didn't stop and finally fired his most powerful attack -**Baboon Bone Cannon!**-

The others shinigamis arrived to see this last attack, and they didn't believe it, Renji all berserk was threatening Kempachi.

Kempachi was seriously injured and his haori had disappeared, however he counterattacked. Renji retracted Zabimaru to protect him but the captain shattered the cervicals in his way, then everything seemed faster, Kempachi had managed to pierce Renji who was holding the captain's zampakutô, but after a moment he fell down unconscious.

Ichigo and the other have got out just in time to see this last scene, inconceivable for the orange haired boy. Ichigo charged immediately against Kempachi forcing him to move away from Renji, he then took Renji on his arms, and despaired shouted at him trying to wake him up, but stopped when he didn't notice any answer or vital sign and the disappearance of his bankai.

**"!" 12 OST1. Nothing can be explained**

The other shinigamis approached, everyone was concerned, some didn't even understand what was going on, the captains seemed to understand however and they were kind of solemn.

-You didn't have to sacrifice in vain like that, Abarai. The sentence back in the Seretei wouldn't have been this severe- Hitsugaya was the first one to talk.

-The only thing that kept you from being a captain was your lack of judgment and prudence, but you didn't have to pay so highly for it- Byakuya mentioned.

-Renji isn't dead- Ichigo thought lacking the strength to shout it.

-Kurosaki Ichigo I'm sorry we meet in this circumstances but you have to come with us now, surely the lieutenant told you about what is happening to you, we'll respect your life but you have to come with us now, naturally when we find a solution you can come back- Soi Fong explained.

-Don't talk about Renji as if he was dead- Ichigo intend to say, failing again.

-Don't refuse, even as we don't want to force you, neither cause more unneeded trouble- Soi Fong continued calmed -We must carry on our orders-

-Abarai is a traitor, you can wait to look for him later- Byakuya tried to approach.

-How… how can you said this is ok?- with truly hate in his eyes Ichigo saw Byakuya.

-Now Kurosaki, please don't make this harder- Hitsugaya tried to finish this, he had a bad feeling.

-Hmp, He seems to be in shock, he won't offer fight any more- Kempachi folded his zampakutô disappointed.

-How hard… to believe… Renji is dead- Ichigo stood immobile, suddenly he found himself on his knees sustaining himself with his hands, in his inner world, it was raining heavily thunders resounded in the edifices and lightings illuminated all. Ichigo cried silently without rise his head, not even when Hichigo stood in from of him menacing him with his zampakutô.

-What happens King? Did we lose someone important?- Hichigo mock him -Look at you! Look at this place, you suck Ichigo! You're weak and let the others piss us off, you idiot!- Ichigo whispered something as an answer -Did you say something? I didn't hear you- Hichigo taunted him, knowing perfectly what the boy wanted.

-Kill them…- Ichigo whispered again -Kill them as they killed Renji, borrow me your power, to fight, to kill, to avenge his death-

His inner hollow laughed macabrely -Did I hear that right? Did you finally understand? But tell me Why do I get from this? You know you alone can't against four captains-

-Just fight…- Ichigo said with a tone that sounded as an order.

-Ja- Hichigo seemed insanely happy -You finally realize it, everything you have is an illusion, King, we don't have anything for true, we are hollow. So it doesn't mean anything to destroy it all, because everything is a lie- Hichigo shouted at Ichigo, but then he calm himself a little and continued -Nevertheless, once again, you're pathetic Ichigo! I told you I'd come back, sink and squash your skull! And all you do is offer me your crown, how brave- Hichigo stopped yelling and said cocky -Now it's time to take control and for you to serve me as my horse-

The tension had become unbearable, Ichigo holded Renji while crying in silence.

Shinji and the other were approaching to express their "inconformity" when Ichigo stood up with his sigh in the ground, so no one could see his eyes, he walked monotonous. Inoue and Kon, already in Ichigo's body, tried calling him, but He didn't answer. Finally a horrible laugh that wasn't Ichigo's came from him. He raised his head to see everyone with his yellow eyes; Hichigo conserved Ichigo's appearance only his eyes changed.

**"!" ? OST?. Shiro Sagisu BL_82**

-Ichigo? There's no Ichigo here, there's only me!- and laughed again, the others drew back.

-Be careful, we are facing the inner hollow of Kurosaki- Byakuya alerted them all.

-Ja last time we fought Ichigo saved your ass from a certain death Byakuya! But this time no one will save you… nor any of you- Hichigo saw each captain and vizard, and without further words attacked Byakuya, the colors of his zampakutô had also changed.

Byakuya blocked, then Soi Fong tried to seal the hollow but Hichigo was faster and kicked her out, Omaeda tried to cover his captain but only to lose his arm cut by the hollow's zampakutô. Byakuya tried to cut his spiritual chain but Hichigo managed to easily block him.

-All lieutenants pull back! take care of the injured- Hitsugaya commanded while Kempachi attacked Hichigo, but Hichigo blocked all the attacks -Kira ask for the limiters removal now!- and then released his zampakutô.

-**Scatter** _**Senbonzakura**_- Byakuya's shikai covered Hichigo cutting him superficially, however only a release of his reiatsu was enough to apart the attack -_**Way of biding No. 61: Six-Staff Light Prison**_- Hichigo was immobilized but when Byakuya was going to attack him He freed himself as if that were nothing and cut the captain taking advantage of the other surprise.

-I thought you'll never fight like this again, Ichigo or not give it your best shoot- Kempachi smiled and removed his parch and attacked the hollow and gave time to recover to Byakuya. While they fought the others couldn´t approach without got hurt by one or another.

Soi Fong observed waiting for a chance, she had decided to use shunko now, when it finally appeared, a chance to back attack Hichigo, she used shumpo and hit something, but it wasn't the hollow, it was a barrier that could take her hit.

-**Three skies shield: union**!- Orihime shouted protecting Hichigo just in time from Soi Fong who saw her angry -Kurosaki-kun please stop it! I know you can hear me- Inoue felt worse than when Ichigo faced Ulquiorra.

-I have already told you woman, Ichigo's not here- then used sonido and tried to attack her, but Shinji blocked him -You'll never reach him! You blind!- Hichigo laughed and drew back, every one saw them, as they have interrupted the fight -Now I'm the king, I'm in control!-

-Leave this to us Inoue-chan, right now Ichigo needs a little of brute force to make come back to his normal self, don't worry we don't kill him- Shinji separated the girl -More important you should stay safe and help the others curing them-

-You'll too fall under my zampakutô, vizard. Did you really believe that you could banish me?- Hichigo teased.

-You don't know how much I wish it- Shinji gained time while seeing Hitsugaya releasing his bankai in silence.

-Ice millennium prison- Hitsugaya attacked Hichigo imprisoning him.

-Tsk, it's not over yet, Hachi!- Shinji asked for help to his partner.

-Yes. _Walls of iron sand, a priestly pagoda, glowing ironclad fireflies. Standing upright, silent to the end. __**Way of biding No. 75: Five steel columns**_- the kidou further imprisoned Hichigo.

**"!" 21 OSTFade to black. What can you see in their eyes **

However Hichigo started building up his reiatsu, every minute it was more of a hollow than of a shinigami, his skin and hair became white and then he finally managed to crush the ice. They were finally facing Hichigo.

-Bankai!- a powerful reiatsu explosion crushed the kidou too -Idiots, you seriously thought you could defeat now that I don't have any limiter?- He then stabbed Hachi, his movements were so quickly now the others couldn't follow.

Love and Rose attacked Hichigo but Hitsugaya also attacked getting in the way of each other, so Hichigo didn't have a problem dispatched them all. Kempachi continue the fight, this time was one on one. Meanwhile Byakuya planned something with the other captains. A suddenly cero made Kempachi fall.

-**Bankai** _**Senbonzakura Kageyoshi**_- Byakuya released his zampakutô and blocked the way of the hollow -Kurosaki Ichigo you have lost your pride as a warrior relinquishing to this hollow form… I didn't expect this from you. But in honor of your memory I shall terminate your disgrace. _**Senbonzakura Kageyoshi**_**, central stage**- Hichigo took the omnidirectional attack.

Hichigo displayed his hierro, however he was bleeding and breathed difficulty. Byakuya wasn't amazed and continued his attack -_**Senbonsakura Kageyoshi**_**, final stage: white imperial sword**- all his zampakutô condensed in a single sword which in a single moment in just one movement had cut Ichigo's arm.

The hollow's Zangetsu fell as he screamed and shouted in pain, Byakuya withdrew his zampakutô and walked away from the hollow convinced he was neutralized, in the end He couldn't bring himself to kill him, until something worried him: the silence.

Ichigo had stopped screaming and then He just smiled -Just kidding- with a wave of reiatsu his wounds closed and with another there was a new hand grotesquely coming out of his arm. Then he called Zangetsu with telekinesis and took back his zampakutô. Another wave of reiatsu to apart everyone close and smiled again -You'll never defeat me-

-He's a monster- Hisagi had created a barrier to protect the others while he observed the fight, he and Kira could barely resist all the reiatsus. Kira was taking care of Omaeda, while Inoue attended Renji, Ishida and Chad had come but they haven't found a chance to approach.

-I'm gonna kill you all with one hit- Hichigo pointed below with his annular and index, while assuming a pose of arrogant superiority, his spiritual energy started condensing from three directions forming a violet, blackened nucleus sphere.

-Cero?!- Hitsugaya was the first to realize the technique.

-Is He out of his mind? If he fires that cero at this distance, he'll destroy his own city!- Soi Fong alerted.

-Tsk, there's no other option, we have to neutralize him- Shinji put his mask on, as well as other vizards.

-Seems that there's no other way- Soi Fong searched for the approval of the other captains, everyone nodded -Some should stay in those positions, in case that cero have to be rejected or blocked. _Sting the enemy to death __**Suzumebachi**_- it only was heard the buzz of her release and she disappeared, only to appear above Hichigo ready to attack him.

-Stop it Ichigo!- Renji step forward, helped by Inoue, screaming to call his friend.

Hichigo trembled at listening that voice, the cero disappeared, He turned to see Renji with an amazed face -You?!- There was incredulity on his eyes -You should be dead-

-RENJI!- Hichigo had smiled softly and other voice came out of his mouth, it was Ichigo's. He instantly covered his mouth with his left hand and bit his lips, then pressed his head like he's having a headache.

**"!" ? OST?. Revelation**

-No!- Hichigo shouted painfully -Stop it! Don't you dare to come, you're repulsive!- But he didn't seem to talk to anyone in particular -I'll finish you… YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE- then He cut himself several times while crazy screaming. Everyone, a little confused, looked the macabre scene, though some seemed to understand the inner battle that was happening.

In Kurosaki's inner world, Ichigo menaced his hollow, his zampakutô grazed his throat -What is it that moves you so far?- the hollow asked really curious -How can you keep fighting? Why do you love?-

-There're a lot of people that I care about- Ichigo thought remembering his mother, his sisters, his father, Tatsuki, Rukia, Inoue, Chad, Ishida, his school friends, Kon and little Nel. In the end an image of a shirtless Renji also appeared but he replied to his hollow -You'll never understand it-

-Just one advertence, you can take the crown now and become the King again but remember that any of us can be and I've prove it. I'll company you to death Ichigo, you'll never get rid of me, I'm originally darkness so there's no point in sending me there because I'll come back from there. I promise you! And that time I'll kill everyone you love, starting with the redhead! Then I'll shed your blood and crush your bones!-

-Whatever- it was the only thing Ichigo said before killing his other self.

Meanwhile Hichigo suffered as never before, in a final agony scream he was consumed by a reiatsu explosion as Ichigo, literally, came out of him, as it had happened before the first time he recovered his shinigami powers helped by Urahara.

When the light caused by the explosion weakened, everyone could see again but there was no sight of Ichigo nor Renji.


	8. Pride against love

**"!" 14 OST3. KO**

Ichigo woke up in a room he knew -What happened?- He thought as he tried to open his eyes.

-Wake up Kurosaki-san!- Ururu soaked Ichigo with a cube of cold water to fully wake him up.

-What the hell?- Ichigo saw Ururu and Urahara next to him in other bed Jinta and Tessai were attending Yorouchi.

-I understand you could be tired Kurusaki-san but we don't have time for you to fully recover- Urahara told him.

-Uh? What happened? Last thing I remember was the fight with Kempachi. What happened to Yoruichi? Where's Renji and Inoue? What about the others?- Ichigo stressed.

-Calm down Kurosaki-san everyone is OK, they just need to rest a little, Abarai-san is downstairs waiting for you- Urahara helped Ichigo stand up -I'm sorry but there's no time to explain, Abarai-san can do that later. Now you both need to hide-

-But… where? I guess the vizard's hideout is no more- Ichigo followed the ex captain.

-You'll see I have made advances and improvements in my research and now I could assure you that it'll work, however I still need more time. So you'll have to hide for a time-

-But there's no place safe to hide now-

-You're wrong Kurusaki-san, there's a place where they never thought of searching- they already were in the basement.

In front of them the pillars for opening a garganta were standing, Renji was leaning against a rock and gave Ichigo a sexy grin and saluted him -Yo!-

-Renji!- the boy smiled and then understood -Are we going to Hueco Mundo?-

-That's right Kurosaki-san- Urahara activated the garganta -Well for you two it shouldn't be any problem to survive some days or months there, actually it's the safer place I could think of-

-Months you say!?- Renji and Ichigo were petrified.

-Come on it was just a joke I don't think it'll take more than a month, besides I have understood that you may find some allies there. Now off you go before someone senses your reiatsu-

-Let's go Ichigo!- Renji crossed the portal.

-It's not funny, what about my family and school?- Ichigo couldn't assimilate it.

-Don't worry Kurosaki-kun, Kon-san will take care of both- Urahara said saluting him good bye.

-And you tell me to not to worry?- Ichigo finally passed through the portal.

**"!" 15 OST4. The one path to take**

Renji was waiting for him on the other side, his worry and uncertain vanished when he looked the landscape. Hueco Mundo remained as he remembered it, darkness covered all over the place, the moon was the only aster in the firmament that lightly illuminated their faces; the sand, smooth and soft, extended forming capricious dunes and isolated "trees" decorated the scene; a soft and fresh breeze caressed their faces. Somehow, strangely, Ichigo felt comforted by the exotic place and he stood looking nowhere thinking of what had happened.

-Oi Ichigo, are you OR?- Renji noted Ichigo was trembling.

-Of course, you worry too much- even though he didn't want to admit it, Hichigo had drained most of his energy.

-I can carry you while you recover- Renji offered and tried to carry Ichigo on his arms, but only to be punched by the boy -What the hell?! Idiot-

-Don't you think I'm gonna allow that- Ichigo was slightly blushed -I can walk perfectly, you don't…- Ichigo tried to step but failed miserably and felt on his ass, he blushed more.

-You deserve that- Renji laughed.

-I can still stand…- Ichigo insisted.

-Tsk you're so childish sometimes, you know?- Renji gave his backpack to Ichigo and offered him to carry him on his back.

-Uh? What is this?- Ichigo examined the backpack.

-Well, in theory we can survive just eating that sand but I rather come prepared- Renji explained.

-You prepared it? But there's only spicy food here- Ichigo commented doubting Renji prepared it himself.

-Damn Jinta, he perfectly knows I dislike spicy food, at least he didn't forget the bedrolls right?- Ichigo negate it and then Renji realized that Ichigo was also aware of what he disliked and liked, maybe he paid more attention to him of what he thought.

**"!" 18 OST4. Mysterious**

-So where are we going?- Ichigo looked puzzled.

-Don't worry, first I'll do a little reckon and then we'll camp somewhere safe, we'll move every day or two-

Ichigo finally acceded to Renji to carry him, he was glad Renji was prepared for this kind of situations, Ichigo had never camped before, not that he was thinking on tell stories and cock marshmallows in the fire, but maybe that was a good idea when things were back to normal. If things went back to normal, a voice in his head said. However his thoughts were interrupted by a familiar reiatsu -Renji…-

-I know- Renji was aware of the arrancar following them -Maybe we should hide-

-No- Ichigo said firmly, we'll face him.

-What? But…-

-Trust me- Ichigo stood up again, waiting for the arrancar to come.

They saw a silhouette walking to them until it became a man in front of them -Well, well what have we here? I knew I wasn't wrong; it's Kurosaki Ichigo himself who's visiting. What are you doing here? You lost? Have you come to fight?-

-None of your damn business- Renji immediately faced the arrancar.

Ichigo stayed calm -Sorry Grimmjow, maybe other time- Renji held the breath almost ready to attack.

-Hmp- Grimmjow analyzed the shinigamis -Seems someone kicked your ass badly, Who did it? Because I don't remember anyone stronger here- referring to himself as point of comparison.

-I told you, NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!- Renji menaced the arrancar.

-And who is this? Your bodyguard?- Grimmjow laughed.

-Soul Society- Ichigo still calm and held Renji to attack.

-That's ironic- the arrancar laughed still -I knew that mask couldn't be any good, not even your comrades, you're so proud of, accept you now- Ichigo took his zampakutô and put himself on guard -Don't be ridiculous- Grimmjow saw him with disdain -You really think you can fight me in your condition? Tell me, did you kill a captain?- the blueheaded laughed again, Renji growled and Ichigo stopped him to attack -Tsk, you are no fun- Grimmjow walked away and pointed somewhere -that way it's "Las Noches", you'll find Neliel there, all the hollows still scared to go near it'll be a good place to hide-

-Thank you Grimmjow- Ichigo answered and withdrew his weapon but Renji didn't do the same.

-Don't misunderstand Ichigo- Grimmjow stopped and gave the boy his most hateful look -With this I have repaid you the debt when you saved me from Nnoitra, but when you recover I'll go there and I'll show you who's the stronger- he started walking again -You have one week Ichigo, prepare well yourself-

Ichigo and Renji continued walking, Ichigo insisted that he could walk on his own now, some hollows attacked them but Renji managed himself to kill them, after a couple of hours they saw "Las Noches" and decided to rest a little. While they were resting they felt another reiatsu coming to them, in a moment kid Nel, Dondochakka and Pesche approached in Bawabawa making a scandal.

-I never thought I'll see those crazy again- Ranji said smiling.

-You're right, I just hope you don't get all jealous this time- Ichigo said smiling.

Renji blushed not understanding at all what Ichigo meant, but when he was about to ask Nel was already in front of them hugging Ichigo and crying at the same time -Itsygo! Nel thought she'll never see again Itsygo, but Itsygo has come to see Nel- Nel continued crying and reproaching Ichigo, her fraction joined them.

After a lot chat and travel they finally arrived to "Las Noches" the shinigamis rested and attended their injuries and then all had dinner.

**"!" ? OST?. Rain**

After dinner Ichigo had managed to escape from the others, he was now in the terrace of a destroyed tower, sat down looking the moon. He wanted a moment to himself, it was incredible that a days ago his bigger worry were the bimonthly exams, it looked as other life. Now he was running from Gotei 13 with the possibility of never coming back, he wondered about Rukia, what his friends would tell if he came back, he also thought what he was and depressed.

-Oi! At last I found you, good those crazy dudes sleep otherwise it'd be worse than staying back in Karakura- Ichigo dejectedly greeted him -Don't worry Ichigo, everything will be OK, I promise. You'll be back home in no time, take this!- Renji throw at Ichigo a chocolate milk tetrapack.

-Uh?- the younger saw him interrogating.

-Come on, drink it, it's for you. Don't you think I didn't notice that you almost had nothing for dinner. I don't want your sisters to think that I don't take care of you-

-You realize this is the last one? All was left is coffee-

-Ja, like in Rukongai I'd had a choice, you think there was a buffet there? Besides you need it more than I, go on before I change my mind- Renji was trying make Ichigo smile. He also noticed that Ichigo knew about his taste.

Ichigo tried to sound happier and drink his chocolate milk if things didn't go better he'll excuse himself to go to sleep -By the way Renji, how did we make it to Urahara-san? I don't remember well, everything is blurry-

Renji tried not to remember how Ichigo had destroyed his inner hollow from inside -It was Yoruichi-san, she saved us using a forbidden technique, Way of Onmitsu, 1th of Shihou: hummingbird. It's kinda shumpo just a hell of a way faster, it just looks like a teleportation, it doesn't even leave a trail of reiatsu, also is quite dangerous, you may even lose your life, it's the only one that my captain doesn't control- the redheaded said solemnly.

-Ex captain, you mean- Ichigo corrected him.

-You right- Renji tried to smile.

-I'm sorry, I didn't mean…-

-It's OK- Renji cut him -You don't have to apologize, after all, this has been a hell of a week ne?- Renji smiled but Ichigo was sad again -Oi Ichigo listen… I…-

-Why are you here Renji?-

-AH?- Renji had the same expression than when he thought Ichigo was asking him to strip-

-Why are you here with me and not with the other shinigamis? What did you do? Why aren't you with Rukia?-

-What are you talking about? We're pals; you'll be lost without the help of a fine lieutenant such as myself. Besides Rukia is also helping us, just from the other side- Renji spoke quickly as if that would make it more convincing.

Ichigo was silent for a moment -That's what I thought, listen I need to rest- and then Ichigo just left.

-Tsk- Renji was angry now, he began to think -When the fuck I'm gonna stop being such a coward? It's easier lie than accept my own feelings. But Ichigo needs a friend now, a strong support, not new experiences, not a chocking declaration… fuck I don't even know if he feels the same way, damn I don't even know if he fancies boys- Renji saw Ichigo going away -Good night-

**"!" 19 OST3. Anguish**

It's been a day since they arrived to "Las Noches" and things weren't getting any better, Ichigo fell slowly into a silent depression, though he continued to act normally even Dondochakka and Pesche noticed Ichigo's rare behavior. In the other hand Renji was so angry, he felt so useless, He excused himself with Ichigo he was going to train alone, Ichigo saddened, however Renji had to took out his stress and frustration and killing Gilians seemed a good idea.

Unfortunately for Renji, killing those hollows wasn't working out, he only managed to get injured but his anger kept still there. He didn't watch the figure approaching, a Gillian felt inert to get out of the way of the man that advanced towards him, he stopped in front of Renji. His reiatsu made his white haori shake. Renji would rather have faced captain Kempachi right now than his own captain; at least he didn't have to explain himself.

-Renji I gave you an order, Wasn't hide Kurosaki all your mission?-

-What…?-

-It doesn't matter now, you have gone rogue; attacking other shinigamis, captains included, has a several penalty; but lying to your friends is the worst offense-

-What are you talking about? I have lied to no one! You're the ones betraying Ichigo- Renji never had felt so much anger to his captain.

-I see. So you even lie to yourself. How pitiful, laws were created for people like you Abarai, so you wouldn't have problems choosing, but you continuously disrespect them. Do you still try to surpass me? You'll never beat me if you don't have a true conviction. Why do you continue fighting? Do you conserve a grudge for your childhood?- Byakuya observed Renji for a while and then continued talking -Seems that you'll never be able to comprehend the high ideal of justice, if the only way you understand is by force, so be it. _**Bankai**_ -Byakuya released his zampakutô preparing to fight Renji.

-_**BANKAI**_!- Renji covered himself with his bankai just in time from the attack of his captain, a surprised Byakuya saw how Renji's bankai could took his attack -I've incremented my level since the last time we fought, this time… I'll defeat you Kuchiki Byakuya!-

-So you're using you zampakutô combined with kidou, or should I say that you just put reiatsu in your bankai for Zabimaru to create bakudou. However you're still far away from my level. _Central Stage_- Renji's defenses finally broke, Renji lost his bankai and fell, Byakuya stopped his own attack and got closer to him -What does Kurusaki means to you to choose this way? Or is this just your natural and animal behavior speaking? It wasn't wrong to put you in the 11th squad, you should have stayed there- Byakuya prepared the last hit, Renji however recovered and hit Byakuya in the chest instead -You… allowed all this damage to have this one hit?-

-I told you this time I'll defeat you! I won't die here, I still have to protect him- Renji stood up -I won't risk his life or mine-

**"!" ? OSTFade to black. Stand up be strong**

-You won't risk your life?- Byakuya freed himself and stepped back and prepared himself for another attack -You are arrogant Renji, you already do, Do you really believe yourself capable of face me now, capable of using your bankai again? Your death will be in vain in the end, unless… Gotei 13 will forgive any fault until now if you give Kurosaki Ichigo peacefully-

-What?- Renji couldn't believe the man he had in front of him, was he really his captain? Kuchiki Byakuya who almost killed his own sister because of rules and "justice", has he already forgotten what Ichigo told him about justice? How could he ask him such a thing now? -I'll never betray Ichigo!- Renji shout at him.

-Let it be then, Final Scene: Imperial White Sword- Byakuya showed his definitive attack, Renji knew for Ichigo about this technique, but it was the first time he saw it.

The redheaded collected all his strength and courage and managed to use it again -¡Ban… Kai!- He breathed difficultly, but Hihiō Zabimaru appeared protecting Renji and attacking Byakuya, his bankai hurt Byakuya's piercing his shoulder.

However Byakuya cut transversally Renji's bankai and then stabbed him, Renji finally fell -If you continue fighting in this state you'll irremediably die for your injuries, but if you stand up I'll personally kill you. I ask again, just this time, Will you surrender Kurusaki Ichigo to Gotei 13?-

-So, even after all the training and the battles I fought, he stills that far away, I won't be able to use bankai again… my reiatsu is at his limit, Will I ever be able to defeat him?- Renji thought, and it was when it hit him, this wasn´t just about to defeat the man who was his goal, like the first time he fought him, this time was fighting to protect someone else, this time was Ichigo in the line, his Ichigo, so he found the same force that helped him stand up that time and shout at Byakuya -Of curse- Byakuya stood silent -I made a promise, I'll protect him- Renji stood up, strongly.

-Whom do you made this promise?- Byakuya observed expectant.

-With no one- Renji thought it was quaint to use the same limits -Just with myself…-

-I understand now- Byakuya interrupted -Kurosaki Ichigo made me see what's most important, protecting the ones we love is the true path of Justice. Renji, Gotei 13 has accepted your offer of listening Urahara Kisuke's proposal, your new task will be to protect Kurosaki Ichigo and escort him back to Soul Society and take care of him while he's there-

The captain gave him medicine and departed with no more words. Renji still disconcerted lied down and took a moment to recover, now he wondered how come He didn't fell his captain reiatsu at all, no doubt why Ichigo hasn't showed himself; well there's that and that Ichigo sucks at sensing reiatsu, so most likely he didn't even notice. Renji had the medicine and decided to come back, it seemed like his luck was starting to change again and wondered why the hell Gotei 13 liked to complicate everything.


	9. Howl Zabimaru!

**"!" 1 OST1. On the precipice of defeat**

However Renji's optimism wouldn´t last that long. At the same time that he had been fighting his captain; captain Kurotsuchi, his lieutenant and Rukia arrived at Hueco Mundo too, they've been using their new appliances to conceal reiatsu in order to surprise the rogue shinigamis.

Rukia was uneasy, if it was true that Gotei 13 have already accepted Urahara offer and Renji & Ichigo's lives were at no danger any more, it was also true that captain Kurotsuchi didn't take it that well, he was furious, he felt humiliated as if they didn't trust his research, but in top of it all it was the loss of a valuable specimen.

-Nemu, did you find them?- The captain asked.

-Yes Mayuri-sama, captain Kuchiki has already engaged lieutenant Abarai in battle, while subject Kurosaki is not far away from here-

-He must be in "Las noches"- answered the captain looking to the fortress -Let's hurry and leave the lieutenant to captain Kuchiki-

-Captain Kurotsuchi, but…- Rukia asked, worried about their intentions.

-What is it?- answered the captain, tired as if Rukia had already bothered him enough with questions.

-Shouldn't we wait for an answer for Gotei 13, after they see Urahara-san option, after all we don't- but Rukia was cut off by an angry Mayuri.

-Insolent! Do you think you can question me? Di you believe he is better than I?-

-No, I didn't mean...- Rukia knew better not to irritate Mayuri right now should her friends pay the consequences.

-Bah! Whatever, your part in the next mission is key otherwise you won't be here, you must convince Kurosaki Ichigo to come peacefully, use whatever method needed, lie if you want but we must avoid harm to him-

-Well, at least that's a star- Rukia thought and simply agree to follow the captain.

-Fine, we'll wait here. While we reopen the "Garganta" you'll go get him"- the captain commanded and Rukia left.

Rukia spotted Ichigo outside "Las Noches", he was walking alone and he was surprised and happy to see his friend there, standing in front of him, but then he acted with more caution -Rukia! What are you doing here? I thought you were helping from the Gotei 13-

-That's what Renji told you?- Rukia doubted, was Renji right to come to Ichigo's side? -Never mind, I'm here because we need to go back to Soul Society Ichigo. I've got some good news-

-What? Why?- Ichigo asked curious.

-Urahara-san finally make them see some sense, they are willing to help him in whatever his plan is, which I'm sure is better than captain Kurotsuchi's-

-Is that so? Just like that?-

-It wasn't that easy Ichigo, but most of the captains were willing to listen to him instead of continue chasing you, by the way do you know what may be his plan?-

-Well, he's working on some dispositive to suppress my powers; I guess it'll be something like Kempachi eye pad. I just hope is not that "stylish"-

-I see, anyway why did you come here?- Rukia asked out of curiosity.

-Well Nel offer us shelter, it was the safest place?-

Rukia just sighed, she couldn't believe Ichigo sometimes, then she worried again -And Renji? Where is he?-

-Don't worry he's ok…- Ichigo stopped at this statement -Well, actually, I think he took more of what he can tolerate, he's quite stressed… I always be in debt with you both-

Rukia however noted something wrong with her friend, she remembered that face when he was afraid of his hollow mask -But you still fell guilt somehow, isn't it Ichigo? It's not your fault baka! You didn't ask for it, besides without your power we all would be doomed or probably dead already-

-It isn't just about my power… it's about me…- Ichigo wasn't sure to continue, what would Rukia think of him, but she came in the end, she cared for him, so how could things go wrong -It's… maybe, about Renji too…-

-About Renji…?- Rukia thought she understood, but Ichigo had to say it by himself. However there wasn't chance for that, as she stopped three incoming darts in Ichigo direction-

-What is this? Rukia?- Ichigo unfolded Zangetsu and stepped back.

-Well, well, in the end you'll join the rogue shinigamis as well- Mayuri appeared from one of the wall of the palace using his chameleonic ability -Or you didn't understand that you were just a decoy?-

-Captain Kurotsuchi steep aside please, we have forbidden to attack Ichigo if he doesn't first- Rukia moved in front of Ichigo, protecting him.

-Tsk, those were just sedative, one that I wished to prove on someone of his level. Doesn't matter now, I'll try them later, now as you ruined my first plan let's get going with plan B, so move away-

-But captain, we cannot…-

-Nemu- But Mayuri wasn't even going to hear her and just ordered his lieutenant to solve it.

**"!" 20 OST?. Treachery_RMB**

Nemu surprised Rukia with her speed, pulling her away of Ichigo at the time of activating a strange, box like dispositive transporting them both to other dimension.

Rukia freed herself and looked around, they weren't in Hueco Mundo anymore -Where are we?- she demanded.

-We just exited Hueco Mundo, we are in what you may call a pocket dimension-

-How is that even possible?- Rukia was astonished.

-Mayuri-sama has adapted and improved many of the artifacts that he found in the lab of the eighth espada, right now I used one based in a "caja negación"- showing Rukia the little instrument with a chronometer -This will keep us here for predetermined time or until turned off-

-So the quickest way to get out of here is destroying that device- Rukia used shumpo hoping this time will surprise her opponent, but she was surprised again instead, Nemu using shumpo as well to evade her.

-I'm sorry, but I must follow Mayuri-sama instructions to keep you out of the way and I rather neither of us get injured-

-I understand, but neither I can't let you hurt Ichigo- Rukia used kidou to try to steal the box -**Way of bidding No.33 **_**Chains of pursuit**_- three golden chains came out of the ground trying to capture Nemu, but she already knowing the spell evade them easily, but the chains persisted chasing her, so she used shumpo instead, but she was now surprised that the bakudo persisted, so she used her own hakudo to destroy the spell, however two more came out of the earth capturing her, holding her feet.

-Then I'll use the fastest way to evade more fighting, my deepest apologies. _Fly in the darkness __**Kuroi Chou**_- Nemu showed her zampakutô, it was a two meter, black halberd; the transversal blade looked like the closed wings of a butterfly. She quickly broke the kidou with her zampakutô and tried to stab Rukia, managing to cut her superficially on her shoulder, the shinigami then stopped, giving space to Rukia to retreat -Seems that is over-

**"!" 19 OST?. Invasion_RMB**

-I'm just getting started, do not underestimate me- Rukia replied, but she felt something wrong.

-I didn't mean that, it's just my Shikai ability-

-What are you talking about? I…- but Rukia saw a pair of giant glowing eyes behind Nemu and adverted her danger -Watch out Nemu! Behind you!- then Rukia hear something falling behind her and turned to see what it was, only to see Renji and Ichigo corpses -No, this can't be… Renji you idiot, you promise you both will be safe…- but then Rukia found out -This can't be… this is your Shikai- everything she was seeing disappeared and she saw Nemu again.

-This blade segregates a nontoxic drug that creates hallucinations, more like a night terror, potent enough to incapacitate or even drive someone crazy. Mayuri-sama has calculated three stabs to inhabilitate a medium lieutenant level person, but we could stop now-

-_**Way of biding No.7: Sev…**_- Rukia tried to capture her opponent, but Nemu stabbed her first.

Rukia woke up, apparently she had lost consciousness -Sleeping again in work Kuchiki! You're the worst-

Rukia was seeing Kaien in front of her -Kaien-dono, I'm very sorry, I don't remember-

-Whoa! Hold there Rukia, I was just kidding- leaning to her and kissing her.

Rukia hugged him but he immediately transformed in the ninth espada laughing and mocking her, Rukia couldn't help crying -Not this again- Rukia closed her eyes -_You who are sat in a bone temple, your sword brings the night and shed blood over the arid fields. __**Way of destruction No. 89: Black wolf of the red moon**_- a strange symbol was drawing under the espada while Rukia recited the enchantment finally exploding into a red cloud of reiatsu.

Rukia managed to break free of the illusion again, Nemu observed the shinigami on her feet and approached -It's better we stop now- Nemu stabbed her once again.

Rukia fell in the hallucination again, or that was what Nemu thought while she fold her zampakutô but was surprised for an attack of Rukia, who had endured the last attack -Second dance: White wave- Nemu couldn't dodge in time and she was trapped in ice.

-My most sincere apologies- it was all that she could said before passing out.

Rukia was crying, she knew she had to help Ichigo, but she needed a moment to recover at the memory of Kaien.

**"!" 3 OST The hell verse. Fallen angels**

In front of his eyes both shinigamis just banished, Ichigo remembered the freak stories about captain Mayuri and worried, and then confronted the captain -Teme! What have you done to them?-

-You don't need to be so loud- Mayuri menaced Ichigo with his tone of voice, but then he talked more relaxed -There's no need to worry, they are just in other dimension, they'll be there for a time completely safe, not like others-

-Are you threatening me?- Ichigo took a defensive stance.

-No, no, that's not what I meant. I mean the ones around you. Tell me, did they give you all the details of your current condition or just enough to not hurt your feelings?-

-Shut up! I perfectly know what's going on and I don't need your help-

-I see- Mayuri enjoyed torturing Ichigo -So you must already know what happened to the plus you soul buried in Karakura, right?-

Ichigo doubted -What… are you talking about?-

-Oh! Then you didn't know- Mayuri voice was darker -Here- the captain offered a folder to Ichigo.

Ichigo took the folder and saw the documents inside -Can't… can't be-

-Cheer up there's still a chance to cure you, so I must assume that you ignore as well that the development of spiritual powers in your family and partners is because of your condition, particularly Yasutora Sado and Inoue Orihime-

-Inoue and Chad too?- Ichigo fell to his knees, while Mayuri stepped behind him.

-That's right as well as unfortunate, we could also determinate the level of infection of your family, maybe they still have a chance-

-Inoue and Chad, this poor kid, so… Tatsuki, Keigo, all of them, Yuzu, Karin, father… it's my fault… I'm a monster…- Ichigo couldn't help crying silently.

-But don't worry, I've just the solution here- Mayuri mutely released his Shikai, ready to paralyze Ichigo with Ashisogi Jizo.

Blood was spread in the ground and stained Ichigo, but the captain failed to paralyze his target, he freed Renji's shoulder, who just protected Ichigo from the attack.

-Renji!- Ichigo was so deep in thought, he was surprised to see the bloody scene.

-Tsk, if you want something done good, do it yourself, captain Kuchiki has been long negligent with you- Mayuri stepped back angry.

-Renji, what happened? Did you fight Byakuya? Are you OK?- Ichigo noted that the redheaded was injured.

-Oi Ichigo, don't worry everything is fine now- Renji smiled to him while he thought -I knew captain Kurotsuchi was crazy, enough to ignore Gotei 13 orders just to get Ichigo for his experiments- then he directed to Ichigo again -maybe I'll need you to cover me here, he isn't exactly an easy opponent-

**"!" 10 OST1. Will of the heart**

-Stop it!- Ichigo yelled at Renji, who saw the dry tears in the boy's face.

-Ichigo?-

-Please don't fight anymore, don't risk yourself more- Renji expression was still of question -Take care of Rukia, I won't go back with you-

-What are you talking about?-

-He is right Renji! Have you seen this data?!- Ichigo was depressed and angry, but the sadness overcame him -I'm truly a monster, I'll stay at Hueco Mundo that will be better if…- when was stopped by a punch in the face -What the hell? You idiot!- Ichigo recovered his normal tone of voice while seeing Renji.

-You are the idiot, with your tragic hero complex and your suicidal attitude! Don't you see you worry everyone that cares for you? What do you think your dad and sisters would feel and think if you just don't return? What do you think Rukia and your friends would do? How do you think I feel hearing you say such nonsense?-

-Renji…- Ichigo sounded vulnerable and defenseless; Renji had heard him like that only when he protected him from Captain Hitsugaya when everyone lost their memories about him and Rukia.

-Everything will be fine Ichi, remember? Urahara-san can solve it-

Ichigo calmed himself, his eyes still tearful while he thought -Renji is confessing to me?- but he couldn't afford time to such right now -Anyway Renji I can't let you get more involved is too dangerous! You'll lose your position or even more. This is my fight-

-Je- Renji grinned -Ichigo you baka, you don't understand yet isn't it? I'm doing all this because I care for you like in loving you, that's why if needed, I'll protect you with my life cuz… cuz I love you Ichigo-

**"!" ? OST Diamond dust rebelion. Treachery **

Suddenly a kidou barrier separate them trapping Ichigo, who got careless -Damn! Renji behind you!- but his voice couldn't be heard from outside and he couldn't break the kidou.

-I don't know what were you two chatting over there, but it served as a perfect distraction- Mayuri advanced smiling -You were a better decoy in the end- talking to Renji.

-Teme… he didn't even recite a spell- Renji thought while taking a defensive stance.

-Well I suppose I'll be on my way, I don't have time to lose with you so you better step aside- Mayuri took a strange, cellular like device from his haori.

-Do not move!-

-Tsk. Do you really think you can win in your current condition? I've already told you, I'm a very busy man and I don't have time to be losing with you- the captain stated angry.

-I won't allow you put a finger on Ichigo. **BANKAI**!- Hihio Zabimaru stood menacingly in front of a bored Mayuri, who just activated his device and destroyed the bankai in an explosion -What the…?-

-Apparently I won't have it if it's not over your dead body- Mayuri put back in his haori the device and unfolded his zampakutô -But I don't have the time to test any more weapons, so I'll just finish you the quickest way. **Bankai**, _**Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō**_-

The grotesque bankai appeared in front of Renji releasing an immense cloud of toxic gas, Renji moved away using shumpo, even though he had seen the captain's bankai before never thought how to fight it without his own bankai. Mayuri appeared behind him attacking him, but Renji easily block him with his Shikai and Mayuri steeped back into to the poisonous cloud and the monster attacked him instead trying to catch him with its little hands, as well as expelling more venom. Renji focused and evade the attacks but to damage it as well with Zabimaru, which at least being a retractile weapon helped in the fight.

Ashisogi stood imposing in front of Renji, surely waiting for his master command, then knifes came from its chest and throw them at Renji, who hadn't problems neither evading them nor rejecting them, but the monster throw itself at Renji almost eating him, still Renji could stop him and freed himself in time before it expelled more poison, but Ashisogi still hit him with its hand sending flying various meters away.

-Tsk, he's now out of range- Mayuri reached Renji location -Your speed an reiatsu are decreasing drastically, a natural result of confront many powerful enemies without give yourself time to recover, well it's about time to finish this-

-Shut up, I'll never let you harm Ichigo with your evil experiments-

-Evil? There's no good or evil in science, there's only knowledge and the technology that comes with it, but surely a primate like could not understand this. Now finish him Ashisogi Jizō- the bankai came out of the ground like a bizarre worm attacking Renji.

-Shit!- Renji was swallowed by the beast, while it continue to poison him.

-RENJI!- seeing the dramatic scene Ichigo could summon enough strength using his bankai and mask to break the bakudo, almost going berserk.

**"!" ? OST Memories of nobody. Senna**

But just then the monster was trepanned from inside -Howl Zabimaru!-and then Renji sagittaly cut all the head, effectively killing the monster.

While the monster heavily fell to the sands of Hueco Mundo, Renji slowly descended. Ichigo went to his encounter -Renji! Are you OK?- But then he noticed how the poison was already on his body and Renji still tried to face the captain -Careful, take it easy you'll only spread the poison-

-So, can we finally come to an agreement, I like to have the terms of your contract today- Mayuri advanced to the boys, smiling triumphantly.

-Teme, you still going on about that- Renji tried to put Ichigo behind him.

But the captain just ignored him -So what do you say substitute shinigami? His life for this contract. Or you could always fight me and take the antidote from my dead body, alas you just have to guess which it's the right, how could it be worse anyway- Mayuri evilly smiled.

-Or you could just leave me the healing to me, captain Kurotsuchi- captain Unohana along with her lieutenant, captain Hitsugaya and Matsumoto.

-You have done well finding them captain Kurotsuchi, now we'll take it from here- captain Hitsugaya spoke.

-Hmp, whatever- Mayuri walked away -I'll be waiting in my lab for Kurosaki Ichigo-

-About that, Gotei 13 new orders are to wait to see Urahara-san option- Hitsugaya watched as the other captain stopped at this stamen, but he didn't say anything and just left.

-Good, that went smoother than I expected. Well you'll have to come with us Kurosaki- Hitsugaya talked to the boy.

-Toshiro?!- Ichigo haven't folded his zampakutô and instinctually protected Renji, covering him.

-It's OK Ichigo- Matsumoto tried to regain his trust -We promise we don't mean any harm-

In that moment a portal opened and Rukia carrying Nemu stepped out of it -Ichigo, you're OK-

-I strongly recommend to leave at once, Kurosaki Ichigo, we must attend those injuries and Abarai poisoning- Unohana smiled at Ichigo.

-Fine, let's go- Ichigo finally accepted and all together left.


End file.
